Paternité
by Anja-chann
Summary: Quelque chose lui disait que s'ils restaient là, il allait encore leur arriver quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'inimaginable. "Me dis pas que c'est... -J'en ai bien peur... -Ce stupide chapeau de paille!" suite de Get Out Alive. romance/adventure/family/humor
1. chap01 - Retrouvailles deux ans après!

_Hellow mes lecteurs! De retour pour la troisième partie de mon projet de fics ^^ Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard : cette fic devait être postée début avril, mais je me suis blessée au bras et je me retrouvais donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire. Mais elle est bien là désormais! Il s'agit de la suite de Get Out Alive et comme vous allez le constater, j'ai décider de nommer les chapitres comme ceux du manga. Cette fic sert surtout de transition entre la précédente et la suivante (ou plutôt les suivantes, vous verrez, c'est assez compliqué...). Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^_

_Enjoy!_

**Paternité**

_By Anja-chann_

_Chapitre 01 :__ Retrouvailles deux ans après! Trafal', macaque et Pistache Vide_

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir que je m'entraîne sur toi, Law ?

-Pour la dixième fois, oui. Allez, vas-y.

-Ok, comme tu veux. »

_BAM_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les retrouvailles d'Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Et depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, ils ne cessaient de s'entraîner et d'apprendre à maîtriser un peu mieux leurs pouvoirs.

« -…On fait une pause ?

-Honnêtement, je ne suis pas contre. » répondit Law en se dégageant des décombres.

Kidd marcha vers lui et lui offrit son aide pour se relever. Il l'examina rapidement. Le brun n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'épave qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait revu. Niveau physique, il avait repris un poids normal et avait récupéré une bonne partie de ses muscles. Son visage exprimait son actuel état d'esprit : le regard brillant de malice et d'intelligence, un sourire insolent accroché aux lèvres et une furieuse envie de survivre et d'aller de l'avant. Il avait repris confiance, il avait retrouvé ses rêves. Il avait fallu du temps, mais la volonté de Law était telle qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec une vitesse fulgurante pour quelqu'un ayant connu cet enfer.

Bien sûr, rien de ceci n'aurait été possible sans l'attention bienveillante de Kidd. Il avait été là pour lui, l'avait toujours aidé. Il avait fait de son mieux pour lui faire oublier son passé, ce qui était évidemment impossible mais à défaut, il avait réussi à le diluer, et lui montrer qu'un an, sept mois et sept jours sur toute la durée d'une vie, ce n'était presque rien, et qu'il avait bien plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Il suffisait de faire resurgir les bons souvenirs et de se focaliser sur l'avenir, voilà ce qu'avait appris Law. Et l'une de ses méthodes pour ne pas désespérer était l'entrainement.

Ainsi, en ce début d'après-midi, il s'était porté volontaire pour tester les pouvoirs de Kidd, à savoir accepter que ce dernier contrôle une partie de son corps dans le meilleur des cas, ou ne le projette contre un mur dans le pire. Et c'était bien gentil tout ça, mais il commençait à fatiguer à force de se prendre les murs du navire de Kidd de plein fouet. Le roux attrapa une bouteille d'eau, en but quelques gorgées et versa le reste du contenu sur son visage. Law le regarda faire de son unique œil valide, son œil gauche devant être au repos pendant encore un peu moins d'un mois suite à la blessure infligée par le dragon céleste.

Kidd l'avait sorti de cet enfer, il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Il ne lui témoignait ni pitié, ni dégout et était patient, acceptant toutes ses demandes. Par exemple, il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois et se contait de dormir à ses côtés, le serrant simplement dans ses bras. En effet il ne se sentait pas à l'aise : s'embrasser, oui, il en redemandait même, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Pas tout de suite. Et son compagnon respectait sa décision.

A cette pensée, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait si attentionné, même envers ceux qu'il aimait. Il était décidément plein de surprises.

« On reprend ?

-Je me disais que pour une fois, on pourrait travailler le combat à main nue. » proposa Law.

Kidd haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il pouvait s'entrainer, les deux lui allaient. D'un geste de la main et un sourire confiant aux lèvres, il l'invita à venir l'attaquer. Ah il le prenait comme ça ? D'accord, dans ce cas, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Le brun s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire et l'attaqua d'un coup de poing au visage facilement évité suivi d'une rafale de coups visant chaque partie du corps.

Soudain, Law lança sa jambe dans un coup de pied crocheté retourné mais le roux attrapa son pied à à peine quelques millimètres de son visage.

Mince, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se servit du fait que Kidd le tenait fermement pour sauter dans les airs et le frapper de son autre pied.

Par reflexe, son ennemi le lâcha au moment de l'impacte et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se donnerait à fond dès le début. Grossière erreur. Enfin, c'était plus amusant comme ça. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait. Il avait oublié, mais Law était fort, après tout.

« -Intéressant. » dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, là où Law l'avait frappé.

Ses coups étaient plutôt bons, mais pas parfaits. Ils manquaient de force, mais étaient compensé par une vitesse ahurissante. Tout le contraire de Kidd, à qui il manquait de la vitesse, mais dont la puissance était redoutable. Ils ne pouvaient espérer meilleur adversaire pour s'entrainer.

Ce fut au tour de Kidd de lancer l'offensive.

Il tenta de l'atteindre, mais Law évitait toutes ses attaques avec facilité. Ce dernier resta toutefois sur ses gardes : ces attaques n'étaient pas sérieuses. Il attendait surement le moment opportun pour lui asséner une attaque dévastatrice.

Et comme il le pensait, Kidd changea de technique et de style.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder les mouvements de son adversaire pour savoir où il allait frapper.

Coup de pied circulaire en bas des côtes, côté gauche.

Comme il le pensait, Kidd lança sa jambe en direction de son flanc gauche et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Law se baisser juste à temps pour pouvoir éviter cette attaque et lui faucher les jambes, le faisant chuter. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et vit Law se relever et poser un pied sur son torse, le maintenant par terre.

« -Deux-zéro. J'ai gagné, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-Compte là-dessus »

Il réussit à s'extirper de son emprise et roula sur lui-même afin de se retrouver à distance respectable de son adversaire avant de se relever.

« -Comment t'as deviné ce que j'allais faire ? questionna-t-il ?

«-Facile. Je savais que tu allais frapper à ma gauche, mon angle mort, et connaissant ton attaque préférée, ce n'était pas dur à deviner. »

Voilà pourquoi il adorait se battre contre Law. Avec lui, se battre simplement avec son corps ne suffisait pas, il fallait se battre avec sa tête.

Il sourit avant de repartir à l'assaut. Hors de question de rester sur une défaite.

Les coups s'échangèrent, aussi bien de pied que de poing, sans qu'aucun ne trouve de brèche dans la garde de l'autre. Le combat semblait tout à fait égal.

Alors que Law envoyait son poing vers le visage de son adversaire, Kidd attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer, et vint frapper son front contre celui du brun.

Il le relâcha et Law, sonné, manqua de tomber.

Kidd en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing à la joue.

« -Egalité, fit remarquer Kidd.

-Je n'aime pas les matches nuls.

-Moi non-plus, tant mieux. »

Une fois de plus, Kidd et lui échangèrent quelques coups peu puissants.

Law sentait que son partenaire préparait une attaque importante. Mais où ? Pas à sa gauche, après l'échec de sa précédente attaque, et certainement pas au niveau des cotes. Alors où exactement ?

La rafale de coup s'arrêta.

Il prépara sa défense à droite et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit le pied de Kidd le frapper au niveau des cotes, à sa gauche !

Il ne put rien faire et vola jusqu'au mur à sa droite. Il se releva lentement en se tenant le flanc gauche. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu referais la même attaque, dit-il à un Kidd qui paraissait plutôt fier de lui.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. »

Le brun émit un léger rire. Imprévisible et plein de surprise. Il était plutôt intelligent, quand il s'en donnait la peine. Mais hors de question de perdre. Alors qu'il allait lancer une attaque, un oiseau se posa près d'eux, une lettre dans son bec. Ils mirent fin au combat et allèrent récupérer la lettre.

« -Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Kidd en tendant l'enveloppe à Law.

-Pour moi ? Qui pourrait bien m'écrire ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe et vit qu'en effet son nom y figurait. Il l'ouvrit et à peine eut-il lu la première ligne qu'un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, qu'il garda jusqu'à la fin de a lecture.

« -Alors ? demanda Kidd après qu'il ait replié la lettre et l'ait rangée dans sa poche.

-Mon équipage. Ils me demandent quand je compte retourner les voir et m'indiquent l'emplacement de l'île où ils se trouvent. »

Law remercia l'oiseau et lui donna une pièce. Le volatile s'envola et laissa tomber un objet entre les mains du brun. Un Eternal Pose. Il regarda l'objet avec une certaine nostalgie. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait plus revu son équipage, depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche de Kidd sur Sabaody. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis lors, pas étonnant qu'ils s'inquiètent. Durant le premier mois, ils avaient navigués un peu au hasard, se contentant de rester à bord du navire et de récupérer, mais depuis peu, ils avaient décidé de rejoindre l'équipage du brun. En lisant le nom inscrit sur l'Eternal Pose, il remarqua qu'ils avaient changé d'île.

« -On y va alors ? demanda Kidd.

Law hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

« -Fais voir l'Eternal Pose. Ce nom…

-Tu connais ?

-J'y suis déjà allé une fois. C'est pas loin d'ici, si je me souviens bien. Un jour ou deux. »

Tant mieux ! S'ils avaient dû aller à l'île où il avait laissé son équipage, il aurait fallu encore une bonne semaine. Ils décidèrent d'abandonner l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. L'impatience du brun était visible, si bien que le roux s'amusait à se moquer de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait revoir son équipage, depuis si longtemps. Il devrait tout d'abord les rassurer sur son état de santé, et les mettre au courant pour lui et Kidd, sans oublier qu'ils devraient trouver une solution pour se voir tout en restant chacun capitaine.

Ils accostèrent le lendemain, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, et partirent immédiatement en quête de l'équipage. Mais ils n'eurent pas même le temps de se rendre au point de rendez-vous que des coups de feu et le bruit caractéristique de lames qui s'entrechoquent résonnèrent à leurs oreilles. Il y avait un combat non loin, à n'en pas douter. Et vu le nombre de pas martelant le sol, un combat important. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil mais de ne pas intervenir. Ils préféraient ne pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant : si la marne apprenait que deux supernovae s'étaient alliés, ils deviendraient les cibles numéros une.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du combat. A moitié cachés derrière le mur d'une maison en pierre, ils observaient la scène, mais le nombre impressionnant de marins les empêchaient de voir à qui ils avaient à faire.

« -Foutez-moi la paix bande d'abrutis ! » s'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Bonney. Aucun des deux ne se souciaient vraiment d'elle, c'est pourquoi Kidd fit mine de s'en aller mais fut retenu par Law. Ce dernier regardait fixement dans une certaine direction. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se battre et avait vu une autre silhouette qu'il connaissait mais était incapable de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Jusqu'à présent. Mais tout devint clair lorsqu'ils entendirent :

« -Gomu gomu no… »

Ah, ça, c'était chapeau de paille, aucun doute. Suite à l'attaque de ce dernier, un bon nombre d'hommes volèrent, leur permettant enfin d'avoir une bonne visibilité. Hélas, s'ils pouvaient désormais voir Luffy, l'inverse était également vrai. Law le vit regarder dans leur direction et écarquiller les yeux de surprise alors qu'un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Oh non, il le sentait mal, là…

« -Oï, Trafal' ! Ca fait un bail ! cria-t-il en lui adressant un vigoureux signe de main.

-C'est pas vrai… » se lamenta Law en voyant l'ensemble des marins tourner la tête vers eux deux.

Il posa une main sur son visage, l'air soudain très las.

« -Mais quel crétin… »

Kidd de son côté ne savait pas trop s'il devait avoir la même réaction que son amant ou s'il devait plutôt s'amuser de la situation. Bah, peut importe, de toute façon ils étaient obligés de se battre, maintenant. A cette pensée, un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage et il avança d'un air confiant vers ses ennemis. Enfin il allait pouvoir se battre sérieusement, même si ce n'était que contre quelques faibles soldats.

Law le regarda avec amusement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Kidd arborer ce visage terrible. Alala, que de souvenirs… Lui, Kidd et Luffy contre la marine, comme au bon vieux temps. Sans plus attendre, ils se jetèrent dans la mêlé et écrasèrent leurs adversaires les uns après les autres. C'était si bon de pouvoir se battre après tout ce temps ! Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point cela leur avait manqué avant aujourd'hui.

« -On dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi nous encercler, remarqua Law qui était aux côtés de Kidd et Luffy.

-Shishishi, on a qu'à tous les éclater ! Oh, t'es là aussi… Comment c'est, déjà ? Ah oui ! Ca fait un bail, Pistache Vide !

-C'est Eustass Kidd, enfoiré ! Si tu te souviens pas de mon nom, demande moi au lieu de m'inventer un nom totalement débile ! s'écria Kidd en tirant la joue de Luffy.

-Bof, c'est pareil…

-Non c'est pas pareil, sal macaque !

-Oï, ça suffit tous les deux. Restez concentrés, intervint Law en donnant un coup au sommet de leur crâne.

-Mais c'est lui qui m'embête ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. On est en plein combat, tâchez de vous en rappeler. »

Kidd grommela mais il devait bien avouer que Law avait raison. Heureusement qu'il était là pour calmer le jeu.

« -N'est-ce pas, Pistache Vide ? dit Law avec un sourire amusé et en se retenant à grande peine de rire.

-La ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama-t-il rouge de honte en abaissant le chapeau de Law devant le visage de son propriétaire, habitude qu'il avait prise chaque fois que ce dernier sortait une stupidité sans nom.

« -Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes ici, tous les deux ? demanda Luffy en envoyant voler un soldat.

-On est… ensemble.

-J'ai bien vu que vous étiez ensemble, mais justement, pourquoi ?

-Non, on sort ensemble, tenta de lui expliquer Kidd.

-Comment ça ? » demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Law soupir et attrapa Kidd par le col avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait comprendre. Les soldats et Bonney, qu'ils avaient quelque peu oublié, restèrent interdits et les regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Mince, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, la marine ne cessera de les pourchasser à présent. Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait.

« -Oï, Law, pas en plein combat : s'insurgea le roux.

-Ah, je vois ! C'est comme Zoro et Sanji. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Law détourna le regard, gêné, tandis que Kidd jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction. Aucun des deux n'avait oublié les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles et comment Law avait… fait plus ample connaissance avec le cuisinier.

« -Parce qu'en plus, il sort déjà avec quelqu'un, cet enfoiré de blondinet, fulmina Kidd.

-Dis pas de mal de Sanji. Attends, tu le connais ? demanda Luffy.

-Moi, pas vraiment, mais Law le connait assez intimement.

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que l'on en reparle… dit le brun en rougissant légèrement.

-N'empêche que si je le revois, je lui balance mon poing dans la figure… »

Alors que Luffy se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux-trois, ils furent de nouveau séparés et lui se retrouva non loin de la rose. Il l'aimait bien, mais son appétit rivalisant avec le sien risquait de mettre en danger son garde-manger. Cette dernière paraissait excédée.

« -Y'en a encore plus qu'avant. A ce rythme là, on n'en finira jamais. Hé, les gars ! Poussez-vous, je m'en charge ! »

Law n'essaya même pas de protester et s'éloigna le plus possible du combat, Kidd à sa suite. Et il avait bien fait : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tous les soldats de la marine s'étaient transformés en enfants, sans exception. Il ne restait qu'une bande de gamin pleurant dans des vêtements bien trop grands pour eux. Ils l'avaient échappé de justesse.

« -Je reste pas une seconde de plus ici. Hé, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver. »

Sur ces mots, Bonney parti en direction du port. Non mais, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être sauvés ! Pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Enfin, au moins, ils étaient tranquilles à présent. Ils allaient pouvoir repartir à la recherche de l'équipage de Law. Ce dernier se rendit soudain compte d'une chose étrange.

« -Où est passé chapeau de paille ?

-Je sais pas, allons-y. »

Et il ne voulait pas savoir ! Quelque chose lui disait que s'ils restaient là, il allait encore leur arriver quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'inimaginable. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, c'est pourquoi il fit mine de partir sans se retourner.

« -Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, l'entendit-il dire dans son dos.

-Et alors ? Il est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul…

-Justement, pas vraiment. »

Intrigué, Kidd tourna la tête vers Law, puis vers l'endroit qu'il fixait avec des yeux ronds, et vit un enfant avec un chapeau de paille, l'air perdu.

« -…Me dis pas que c'est…

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu rester dans le champ d'action de l'autre et être changé en enfant ? Ce stupide chapeau de paille ! »

_To be continued…_

_C'est tout pour le chapitre 01 ^^ Comme d'habitude, un chapitre par lundi jusqu'à la fin de la fic, blablabla... Merci d'avoir lu, à lundi prochain pour la suite =D_

_P.S.: j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de nom en français (chapeau de paille et pas Mugiwara par exemple) pour que tout le monde comprenne, mais il y a certains mots que je ne peux pas traduire (les attaques pas exemple, ou Shichibukai = 7 grands corsaires, c'est beaucoup moins beau à l'oreille je trouve...)._

_P.S. 2 : lemon dans le dernier chapitre, la fic passera donc de K+ à M, mais elle passera sûrement à T avant, je sais pas, 'faut que je vois en fonction de l'histoire..._


	2. chap02 - Les ennuis commencent!

_Hellow! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc je remercie chaleureusement Guest(qui es-tu, ô toi qui n'a pas de nom xD), MLeCitronFou, liim, Kyona-sama, Leila-Fanfic, ShaunyBlackSheep, lawxkidd, neko-chan L et aSheepyTrip pour leur review (au passage, je note pas mal d'habitués de mes fics, ça fait plaisir ^^ ). Je vais essayer de répondre aux inscrits, mais pour les autres, vraiment désolé!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 02 : __Les ennuis commencent! Trois supernovae sur un navire_

« -Hein ? Je suis où ? Et vous êtes qui ? demanda l'enfant aux deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Il ne se souvient pas ? demanda Kidd.

-Il ne se souvient pas.

-Et c'est normal ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » dit Law en soupirant.

Dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? Ils devaient retrouver Bonney, mais elle était sûrement déjà loin. Dans ce cas ils n'avaient plus qu'à retrouver l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Ils devaient certainement être retournés sur leur navire afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de la marine. Il fit par de ses conclusions à Kidd, qui émit quelques réserves. Pourquoi devraient-ils perdre leur temps pour chapeau de paille, qui était leur rival après tout ? Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, ce n'était pas leurs affaires. A peine eut-il émis l'hypothèse de le laisser seul que Law le fusilla du regard. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de débattre du pourquoi et du comment, Luffy, qui n'y comprenait plus rien, éclata en sanglot.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, tout à coup ? s'exclama le roux en sursautant.

-Et tu comptes toujours l'abandonner, alors qu'il pleure sous tes yeux ?

-Carrément, il fait trop de bruit ! » râla-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Law l'ignora et se pencha vers Luffy. Il posa une main sur sa tête et essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant, bien que le résultat soit peu concluant – essayez d'être rassurant alors qu'un gamin vous gueule dans les oreilles et que vous êtes en pétard à cause de votre amant.

« -Faut pas pleurer comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il calmement au petit bout de chou qui le regardait avec de grands yeux humides.

-M-mais, c'est que – je sais pas où je suis et – je sais pas qui vous êtes et – le clown il veut m'abandonner !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en fiche de ce qu'il dit, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul. »

L'enfant se calma et arrêta presque de pleurer en regardant Law. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si méchants.

« -Oï, qui est un clown, là ? demanda Kidd avec un air menaçant.

-Ouinnnn !

-Ah, mais arrête de pleurer !

-C'est de ta faute s'il pleure, je te ferais remarquer... »

Kidd se renfrogna et n'ouvrit plus la bouche tandis que Law expliquait à Luffy que tout irait bien et qu'ils allaient l'amener voir des amis. Le pirate en herbe cessa totalement de pleurer et accepta finalement de le suivre à condition que « le clown » ne l'approche pas. Ca tombe bien, ce dernier n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, Law et Luffy côte à côte et le roux boudant en arrière. Pourquoi Law tenait-il tant à aider cet imbécile de chapeau de paille ? Et il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. A croire qu'il n'en avait que faire. Il savait qu'il s'était attaché à lui depuis leur première rencontre, mais tout de même, c'est pas une raison…

Blessé dans son orgueil, il croisa les bras sur son torse et fulmina intérieurement. En plus de cela, lui et ce sale gamin étaient en train de rire en le laissant en arrière ! Non mais, il en avait assez ! Comment osaient-ils agir de la sorte en sa présence ? D'un autre côté, Law paraissait heureux. Mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui. A cette constatation, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Non non non, il devait se reprendre. C'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui arborer ce visage si vivant… après l'avoir abandonné. Que devait-il en conclure ? En proie à un conflit intérieur, il ne vit pas Law ralentir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu boudes, Kidd ? demanda-il, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Je ne boude pas. Pas vraiment… ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de son compagnon.

-A d'autres. Si c'est à cause de la présence de chapeau de paille, sache que dès que nous aurons retrouvé son équipage, il partira avec eux. Alors arrête de faire cette tête.

-Je ne fais pas de tête ! …Quelle tête je fais ?

-La tête de quelqu'un qu'on vient d'abandonner. » dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Kidd se fustigea mentalement. Non mais quel crétin il faisait ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse cette tête ? A cause de lui, Law venait de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir abandonné pour si peu après ce que son amant avait vécu, ou plutôt après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. C'est pourquoi il se plaça devant lui et l'enlaça férocement sous le regard surpris de Law.

« -Désolé, j'avais pas remarqué, lui dit-il, s'attirant un léger rire de la part de Law.

-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, ça ne te ressemble pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es excessivement protecteur en ce moment…

-Pas spécialement. Bon, grouille-toi, plus vite on aura retrouvé son équipage, plus vite on pourra se débarrasser de lui. » marmonna-t-il en le lâchant et en reprenant la route d'un air pressé.

Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, tourna la tête de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, la baissa, et se retourna finalement vers Law avec un air blasé scotché au visage.

« -…Il est où ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi son ignorance. C'en était trop pour Kidd. Il allait craquer, il allait craquer, il allait…

« -Putain, t'es où ? Chapeau de paille ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, non loin de là…

« -Bouh, ils m'ont encore abandonné… se lamenta Luffy.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt… Law, je l'ai trouvé !

-Le clown ? Tu… tu es parti sans moi !

-C'est toi qui est parti sans nous attendre ! Et arrête de chouiner, c'est insupportable. »

Aussitôt, l'enfant se leva et essuya ses larmes en affirmant que non, il ne pleurait pas d'abord. C'est ainsi que Law les retrouva : en train de se chamailler, une fois de plus. Après avoir mis fin à leurs enfantillages, ils partirent de nouveau à la recherche du Sunny. Mais cette fois-ci, le roux participa activement à la recherche, après avoir compris que cela le débarrasserait du môme. Ils arrivèrent au bord de l'île, où la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. C'est alors que Luffy pointa une ombre au loin.

« -C'est quoi, là-bas ? »

Les deux hommes regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait le garçon et écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était bien le Sunny, ils reconnaissaient sa proue si particulière.

« -Ils-ils sont partis… murmura Law sans trop y croire.

-Ah non, hors de question ! » s'exclama Kidd.

Il refusait de supporter ce gamin une seconde de plus. C'est pourquoi il attrapa Luffy et le lança vers le navire. Ce dernier cria à plein poumon avant d'atterrir dans la mer.

« -Oups…

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Law incrédule, regardant son compagnon avec son unique œil écarquillé de surprise.

-Je pensais que je pourrais le renvoyer sur son navire… »

Cet homme… A quel point était-il stupide ? Il soupira de lassitude et utilisa son pouvoir de fruit du démon pour sortir Luffy de là. Après avoir recraché toute l'eau de son corps, il couru se cacher derrière les jambes de Law et foudroya le roux du regard. Il venait d'essayer de le tuer ! C'est décidé, il ne l'aimait pas. Law baissa la tête et regarda Luffy intensément. Bon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« -Bon, on n'a pas le choix. »

Kidd fixa son compagnon avec obstination. Oh non non non. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et c'était non. Il n'accueillerait pas chapeau de paille. Définitivement hors de question, peu importe ce que pourrait bien dire Law. Il aperçu un fugace sourire se former sur ses lèvres pour aussitôt disparaitre. Car ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est que son amant était malin, et donc qu'il savait que Kidd savait, et qu'il savait quoi faire pour l'obliger à accepter. Il prit soudain un air fort ennuyé qui aurait pu paraître sincère si une certaine lueur de malice ne brillait pas au fond de son œil.

« -Voyons, que faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, mais je ne veux pas non-plus t'imposer sa présence à bord du navire. Sans compter que je dois retrouver mon équipage et que j'aurais sûrement à me battre contre d'autres soldats de la marine sur cette île, tout en le protégeant, alors que je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait rétabli. Ah, mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire sans aide ? » demanda-t-il en regardant en l'air, faisant mine de réfléchir tout en posant une main sur sa joue et en basculant finalement sa tête sur le côté.

Kidd le regarda, hésitant. Il savait bien que l'autre le faisait marcher, il n'était pas si stupide, mais d'un autre côté, tout ce qu'il avait dit était juste. Tiraillé entre l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller et celle de l'aider, il fusilla le brun du regard. Il avait envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, tiens, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait l'air de trouver cette situation des plus amusantes. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il poussa un soupire, résigné. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter.

« -Sans oublier que je me sentirais tellement seul…

-C'est bon, j'accepte, il peut venir avec nous.

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, s'exclama Law avec un visage angélique.

-J'ai dis que j'étais d'accord, alors tu peux arrêter maintenant, râla le roux.

-Dommage, c'était plutôt amusant. » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ce sourire inquiétant se transforma en sourire chaleureux lorsqu'il se retourna vers Luffy pour lui expliquer la situation. Kidd ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un côté assez terrifiant, à pouvoir changer avec tant de facilité son expression faciale. Il était devenu un maître de la manipulation et d'ordinaire, il détestait ce genre de personnes, elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il préférait les personnes franches et honnêtes, qui n'avaient rien à cacher. Car même s'il l'aimait profondément, il avait toujours peur. Il pensait savoir différencier un faux sourire d'un sourire sincère, mais si tout ceci n'était que mensonge ? S'il ne l'aimait pas, et ne faisait que jouer avec ? Certes, c'était peu probable avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais avec lui, il n'était jamais sûr de rien. Outre le fait qu'il avait peur d'être manipulé, il craignait également qu'un jour, tous deux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et finissent par se séparer, n'étant plus que des inconnus aux yeux de l'ancien être aimé. Il avait aussi peur que Law ne lui cache des choses, ou ne lui fasse pas confiance, ou ne lui en veuille, ou le déteste, ou l'ignore, ou tout ça à la fois. Il vivait constamment dans la crainte, non pas la craindre brutale quoique passagère, mais une peur légère, vicieuse, irraisonnée, s'insinuant lentement dans son esprit, l'empoisonnant de doutes et de craintes.

« -Ce ne va pas ? » demanda Law en le regardant, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet du brusque changement de comportement de son amant.

Kidd plongea son regard surpris dans celui interrogatif de Law et le détourna brusquement. Il ne voulait pas que Law puise sonder son esprit au travers de ses yeux.

« -Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-C'est… non, rien. » abandonna Law.

Qu'avait bien pu penser le roux pour arborer cet air sombre et fermé ? Il avait fallu d'à peine une seconde pour que l'atmosphère devienne pesante. Au moment où il avait posé son regard sur le visage de Kidd, il avait aussitôt senti un frisson parcourir son échine. Même Luffy l'avait ressenti et s'était caché un peu plus derrière ses jambes. Comprenant que le questionner ne servirait à rien, il avait décidé de ne pas insister mais se promis de garder cet étrange évènement en mémoire et d'essayer de découvrir quelle en était la raison. Après tout, cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui.

« -Donc, c'est bon ? On va chercher ton équipage ? essaya maladroitement Kidd pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Oui mais c'est étrange. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'eux. Depuis le temps, on aurait dû les croiser.

-Vous cherchez un équipage ? demanda Luffy en se décollant de Law. Je sais pas si c'est ça, mais j'ai entendu dire que des soldats étaient venus pour attraper plusieurs pirates très forts et qu'ils ont capturé un équipage complet.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Law, étonné.

-J'ai entendu des gens le dire quand vous m'avez laissé. » dit-il en regardant Kidd avec insistance.

Law se permit un sourire amusé devant l'accusation du plus jeune et la réaction plus qu'énervée de son aîné. Toutefois, il se ressaisit bien vite et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire chapeau de paille. Il était fort probable que l'équipage en question soit le sien. Et dans ce cas, ils allaient devoir attaquer la base de l'île. Heureusement cette île était petite, la base des marine l'était donc également et n'était constituée que de faibles soldats. Lui et Kidd échangèrent un regard entendu, n'ayant même pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment aux couleurs de la marine. Law s'agenouilla devant Luffy.

« -Tu restes là, derrière ce mur, et tu ne bouges pas avant qu'on revienne. Compris ? »

Le chapeau de paille hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation mais se demanda tout de même s'ils allaient vraiment revenir le chercher. Les deux adultes entrèrent dans le bâtiment, un grand sourire aux lèvres et peu de temps après, Luffy put entendre le bruit de combat, des cris, et vit quelques hommes sortir en courant. Ils étaient forts, se dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Kidd et Law avançaient sans grande difficulté. Ils n'avaient même pas de quoi s'amuser avec ces faiblards. C'et donc avec une facilité déconcertante qu'ils arrivèrent devant les cellules et trouvèrent les clefs. Law eut à peine ouvert la grille que ses hommes se ruèrent vers lui et l'entourèrent en pleurant de joie.

« -Capitaine, on était si inquiet ! Et vous êtes venu nous sauver, merci beaucoup !

-Tch, crétins… » cracha le roux.

S'apercevant de la présence de Kidd, les hommes se mirent tous soudainement à son opposé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

-Oui, à propos, il est avec moi, alors il va rester un peu. » expliqua Law.

Kidd pourrait presque entendre « il est à moi » mais ne dit mot. L'équipage tenta de convaincre leur capitaine que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Law les fit taire d'un regard.

« -Ah, capitaine ! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ? C'est lui qui vous a fait ça pas vrai ?

-Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! Comme si j'allais lui charcuter l'œil ! »

Le brun leva l'œil au ciel et éluda la question d'un signe de main tout en leur ordonnant de se rendre rapidement à bord du sous-marin. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester ici. Ils sortirent et les deux capitaines allèrent récupérer Luffy qui les regarda d'un air émerveillé.

« -Vous êtes trop forts ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh, on ne te l'avait pas dit ? » s'amusa Law avec un sourire fier avant de foncer vers le navire de Kidd.

Law avait expliqué à son équipage qu'il serait plus simple que lui-même et Luffy aillent avec Kidd sur son navire, car un enfant dans un sous-marin serait ingérable – surtout un comme Luffy- et Kidd n'aimait pas vraiment être enfermé sous la mer. Ils quittèrent finalement l'île sans grande difficulté, le sous-marin naviguant à distance raisonnable du bateau. Ils allaient devoir faire route jusqu'à retrouver l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ou Bonney. Les deux amants avaient comme une impression de déjà vu… Ah, quelle nostalgie, c'était le bon vieux temps… Quelque chose leur disait que cette traversée ne serait pas de tout repos - une fois de plus. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison, et les ennuis se manifestèrent bien vite.

« -Dites, il est où, Ace ? » demanda innocemment Luffy.

Kidd et Law se figèrent, gênés. Il ne se souvenait pas, c'était logique en y réfléchissant. Mais ils allaient devoir lui annoncer la triste nouvelle.

« -Il est - commença Kidd avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Law.

Le roux regarda son amant avec surprise. Que faisait-il ? Il savait bien qui était Ace, tout le monde le savait. Alors que faisait-il ? Comptait-il lui mentir ?

« -C'est mon grand frère, et il est super fort, lui aussi ! s'exclama Luffy tout sourire, visiblement très fier de son ainé.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé qu'il est en pleine forme.

-Law, je peux te parler une minute ? Maintenant. » ordonna Kidd.

Bien que mécontent du ton sur lequel il osait s'adresser à lui, il le suivit.

« -A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que son frère était mort ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment il réagirait, tu ne l'a pas vu lorsqu'il l'a réalisé. Mois si. Et je t'assure que tu ne veux pas y assister. De toute façon, ses souvenirs devraient revenir lorsqu'il retrouvera son apparence. Il s'en souviendra bien assez tôt. » répondit Law, implacable.

Kidd grimaça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir, surtout à ce sujet. Il n'approuvait pas les méthodes de son amant, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était de toute façon pas ses affaires, ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper du marmot. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler et pourtant, en ne sachant trop comment, il passa tout le reste de la journée à le surveiller. Non mais c'est dingue le nombre de conneries que ce gamin était capable de faire ! S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et Law semblait tout aussi débordé que lui. Comment faisaient les autres parents pour ne pas étriper leurs enfants ?

L'heure bénie arriva finalement : celle du doux sommeil réparateur. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur semblait des siècles, ils étaient au calme, Luffy s'étant endormi. Extenués, ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre sur un immense lit et poussèrent un soupire de soulagement.

« -J'en peux plus, déclara Law.

-J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais au combat, d'une mort glorieuse, héroïque, mais j'aurais jamais imaginé crever d'épuisement à cause d'un gamin.

-Les joies de la paternité… »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et eurent un rire nerveux plus qu'autre chose. Ah, ils étaient tellement fatigués… Law fit face à Kidd et se lova contre son torse, sentant deux bras puissants l'entourer et des lèvres se poser contre son front pour l'embrasser affectueusement. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup lorsque son amant déposait un baiser sur son front. Cela le réconfortait et le rassurait à chaque fois. Il releva son visage et vint s'emparer des lèvres de Kidd. Même après tout ce temps, c'était toujours aussi agréable. Le roux le dévisagea intensément et posa délicatement une main sur sa tempe.

« -Guéris vite s'il te plait. » murmura-t-il tristement.

Il détestait le voir blessé, surtout par sa faute. De plus, il n'avait désormais qu'un seul œil visible, ce qui pour Kidd était une perte inestimable.

« -Je fais de mon mieux. » répondit Law en plaisantant à moitié.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roux et s'endormit presque instantanément. Kidd mit plus de temps. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il aimait cet instant, l'instant où Law dormait dans ses bras, où il était vulnérable et s'en remettait entièrement à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour le brun, et ce sentiment lui procurait un tel bonheur qu'il souhaitait chaque fois que le temps s'arrête. Il finit pourtant par sombrer lui-aussi dans un sommeil bien mérité.

« -L…Law… »

L'interpelé ouvrit paresseusement son œil. On l'appelait ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait encore nuit. Et cette voix n'appartenait certainement pas à Kidd. Il se décolla du roux qui grogna légèrement et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« -Chapeau de paille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Law d'une voix endormie.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Ace était mort pour me protéger et, et - je peux dormir ici ? »

A cette phrase, Kidd, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dormir, ouvrit de grands yeux. D'une : il commençait à se rappeler, même s'il croyait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et de deux : dormir ici ? Il n'en était pas question !

« -Bien sûr, si tu veux. » répondit tranquillement Law.

Kidd le regarda, indigné, bien que Law lui tournait le dos. Il ne voulait pas que ce parasite dorme avec eux ! C'était leur moment privilégié, leur moment rien qu'à eux… En plus de cela, Luffy grimpa sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de Law. Mécontent, Kidd se rapprocha d'eux et enlaça Law de manière plus que possessive. Le brun tiqua mais ne fit rien. Kidd se sentait délaissé, mais ça lui passerait.

_To be continued…_

_Voilà voilà! Alors, pas trop déçus? ^^ _

_A suivre : _

_Chapitre 03 : Une cohabitation difficile; les blessures et l'entêtement de Law!_

_A lundi prochain =D_


	3. chap03 - Une cohabitation difficile

_hellow! Désolé, je n'ai toujours pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais merci à lawxkidd; ShaunyBlackSheep; aSheepyTrip; MLeCitronFou; Nyan-Mandine; Shayll; Florette; Jyanadavega; neko-chan L et liim pour leur review, ainsi que ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en alerte ou en favoris! Thank you =D Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin avec une petite annonce._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03 : __Une cohabitation difficile les blessures et l'entêtement de Law_

En cette belle matinée d'automne, éclairée par un chaleureux soleil entouré de quelques nuages blancs cotonneux, les membres d'un certain navire étaient plongés dans de doux songes. Se frayant un chemin à travers les rideaux, un rayon de ce pâle soleil pénétra dans la chambre où sommeillait un jeune capitaine à la chevelure flamboyante, caressant délicatement la peau blanche de son visage anguleux, telle une caresse le réveillant lentement. Il poussa un léger gémissement puis ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour finalement le refermer et resserrer sa prise sur le fragile corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans la chevelure ébène de son amant, humant leur habituelle fragrance, pour finalement déposer un chaste baiser au creux de son cou. Cet agréable contact eut pour effet de réveiller l'endormit qui tourna légèrement la tête jusqu'à apercevoir son visage. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, souhaitant lui dire un doux mot au réveil.

« -Jai faim ! De la viande ! »

Et voilà comment l'ambiance romantique de ce début de journée disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Kidd, qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour mieux voir Law, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas en grognant tandis que le brun fermait les yeux avec un soupire de lassitude avant de s'assoir avec difficulté sur le lit.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi… murmura-t-il à moitié ensommeillé.

-Dites, on va manger ? Papa, maman ! »

A ces mots, les deux amants réagirent de la même manière : il se passa un temps, le temps qu'ils assimilent l'information, puis se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'enfant, à présent tout à fait réveillé.

« -Pa-papa ?

-Maman ?

-Ben oui, comme vous vous occupez de moi, vous êtes un peu comme mes parents, alors je voulais vous appeler « Papa Law » et « papa Kidd » mais c'est trop long, alors j'ai pensé à « papal » et « papak », mais c'est moche. Alors j'ai décidé que Law, ce serait papa et-

-Et quoi ? demanda Kidd avec un regard meurtrier.

-Et Kidd c'est maman ! » se réjouit l'adorable bambin.

Law étouffa un rire discret mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air mi-déconfit mi-furieux du roux. Comment ce sale petit morveux osait-il ? Il allait le… Il allait le… ! Il ne savait pas encore, mais il le ferait ! Il lança un regard noir à l'autre imbécile toujours mort de rire à côté de lui.

« -Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il à Luffy, redoutant quelque peu la réponse.

-Parce que c'est toi qui a les cheveux les plus longs, que tu te maquilles et que tu as les cheveux rouges. »

…Qu'est-ce que la couleur de ses cheveux venait faire là dedans ? Tandis que le roux était occupé à ronchonner dans son coin, Law, après avoir repris son sérieux, invita Luffy à aller les attendre dans la salle à manger. L'enfant sorti, ils restèrent tous deux dans la chambre en silence. Law jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui était anormalement silencieux.

« -Aller, fait pas la tête, « môman », dit-il avec un léger rire.

-La ferme, je t'emmerde ! » s'énerva Kidd, rouge de honte et de colère, en abaissant le chapeau de Law devant le visage de ce dernier.

Law replaça son chapeau sur sa tête et le regarda avec un sourire amusé avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Je t'emprunte ta salle de bain. » dit-il en partant.

Un vague sourire flottant sur son visage, Law entra dans la douche sans même un habituel regard mélancolique à son corps meurtri. Il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour se le permettre. Ayant pris soin de retirer le bandage qui recouvrait son œil, il fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa blessure. Elle ne piquait plus, c'était bon signe. Il sortit de la douche, parfaitement détendu et réveillé, et s'habilla rapidement. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son regard. Ah, ce n'était qu'un miroir.

Non loin de là, dans la cuisine, Kidd tentait de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable tout en surveillant Luffy. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais ils s'étaient réveillés tôt, tellement tôt que personne d'autre n'était levé. Et il se retrouvait à cuisiner des dizaines de kilos de viandes pour un môme élastique. Ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs en ce moment même de voler à manger.

« -Pas touche, dit-il en tapant sa main avec le dos de la lame du couteau.

-Maieuh, j'ai faim…

-Veux pas le savoir, tu attends. »

Luffy se mit à bouder. C'était vraiment pas juste… Soudain, un cri résonna dans tout le navire suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Le sang de Kidd ne fit qu'un tour. Il connaissait cette voix, elle provenait de… Il abandonna son plat et s'élança à travers les couloirs en courant pour finalement se retrouver face à la pièce d'où provenait le cri. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« -Law, ça va ?

-Oui… oui, tout va bien. »

Le brun avait l'air perdu, hypnotisé par le sang qui coulait de sa main. Kidd le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. Rien d'important. »

A vrai dire, lui-même n'en savait rien. Son regard avait été attiré par le miroir et il n'avait pu en détourner le regard. Il revoyait encore cet homme l'observer avec un œil écarquillé, choqué de ce qu'il voyait son propre visage. C'était la première fois en plus de deux ans qu'il ne s'était contemplé dans un miroir complet. Et sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Une rage sourde l'avait envahie contre lui-même et il avait tout simplement donné un brusque coup de poing à son reflet, le brisant en mille morceaux et s'en plantant quelques uns dans sa main. Pourquoi avait-il eu une réaction si violente ? A présent, sa main le faisait souffrir, mais curieusement, cette douleur lui faisait du bien. C'est pourquoi il était resté planté là, contemplant ses blessures avec une fascination presque malsaine. Même maintenant alors que Kidd se tenait à côté de lui, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de sa main ensanglantée. Et ça, le roux s'en était bien rendu compte.

Il observa son compagnon et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Son expression faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait peur. Non pas pour lui-même, il avait peur pour Law, et pour son équilibre mental. Ainsi décida-t-il de poser sa propre main par-dessus celle du brun, la cachant de sa vue. Law sembla sortir de sa transe et plongea son regard dans celui inquiet de son vis-à-vis. Inquiet. Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit s'inquiète pour lui.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça. » lui dit Kidd d'un air sévère.

Le brun baissa les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute. Merde, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ?

« -Viens, je vais te soigner.

-Pas besoin, je peux le faire tout seul.

-Mais-

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais ! » s'énerva Law en retirant brusquement sa main de celle de Kidd et en partant à grande enjambée.

Lui qui comptait aller s'enfermer seul cinq minutes pour se calmer, il fut pourtant arrêté par Luffy qui venait de se planter devant lui, le regardant tristement.

« -Dis, t'as mal ?

-Mais non, je n'ai pas mal. Il en faut plus que ça. Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite au possible.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de lui maintenant, c'est pourquoi il ne prit même pas le temps de voir si le petit était rassuré et disparu à l'angle d'un couloir. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée… De son côté, Kidd était resté immobile, le regard dur.

« -Est-ce qu'il – commença Luffy avant de se faire interrompre.

-Chapeau de paille.

-…Quoi ?

-Retourne manger. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Luffy acquiesça mollement, absolument pas convaincu par les propos de son parent de substitution. Il voulait aider mais il n'était qu'une gêne. Que pouvait-il faire ? Alors qu'il mangeait, il décida tout simplement de rester lui-même. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que les deux parents retrouvent le sourire. Il allait tout faire comme d'habitude.

Kidd décida à son tour que prendre une douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Tandis qu'il sentait le liquide brulant couler sur sa peau pâle, il réfléchit. Tout se passait relativement bien depuis déjà deux mois, pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout dérape aujourd'hui ? Il se savonna énergiquement. Alors même que Law semblait ignorer les raisons de son acte, Kidd, lui, savait. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas supporté son reflet. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, rien d'étonnant. Son corps avait été la cause de sa torture, car il était beau, et il ne supportait pas d'être beau. Cela ne lui avait amené que des ennuis. Et puis, voir son reflet avait rendu sa condition réelle, alors qu'il se contentait d'habitude d'un coup d'œil rapide, vite effacé par son subconscient. Là, il avait été obligé de voir, et de constater. Il se savonna en soupirant. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Chaque jour, il faisait attention à ne pas le brutaliser, à le préserver, alors comment n'avait-il pas pensé à enlever ce putain de miroir ? Il aurait dû être plus attentif, il le serait à l'avenir. Il devait aller lui parler. Il attrapa le savon et… n'avait-il pas déjà fait cela ? Il en perdait le compte. Il s'habilla rapidement et replaça ses lunettes sur son front et se retourna vers le miroir pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Il n'aimait pas voir ses cheveux tomber sur son visage. Ah, oui, le miroir, c'est vrai, il était en morceaux. Il sortit et s'empressa de se rendre dans leur chambre commune où il était assuré d'y trouver Law. Et en effet, ce dernier état assis sur le lit, un bandage entourant déjà son bras, et essayait tant bien que mal de refaire son bandage à l'œil.

« -Tu devrais- commença Kidd avant de s'interrompre.

-Je devrais quoi ? demanda Law énervé.

-…me laisser faire. »

Ouf, il avait réussi à se rattraper. A la base, il comptait lui dire de le faire devant un miroir. Quel crétin. De rage, Law envoya les dits bandages à travers la pièce. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun problème à le faire, mais là, il était bien trop à cran pour espérer faire quoique ce soit de ses mains. Il laissa le roux ramasser les bandages et s'assoir à ses côtés afin de le soigner. Law fulminait intérieurement. Il en avait assez de s'énerver pour un rien, surtout si c'était pour s'énerver contre lui-même. Il refusait de s'auto-pourrir sa journée. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il prit alors conscience de la présence de la main de son amant sur sa tempe et releva l'œil vers son visage.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire attendri et ses muscles se relâchèrent lorsqu'il vit l'air profondément concentré du roux, qui tirait même légèrement la langue sous l'effort. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à soigner qui que ce soit, mais pour une fois, il essayait de s'appliquer et faisait passer les bandages méticuleusement autour de son crâne. Il le laissa faire, simplement pour le plaisir de le voir lutter. Une fois fait, Kidd regarda de nouveau Law et grimaça en voyant son sourire narquois.

« -C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de tâche, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Ha ?! Je t'aide parce que t'y arrive pas et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » s'énerva-t-il faussement.

Law se pencha alors rapidement vers lui et l'embrassa. Voilà comment il le remerciait.

« -Au fait, où est chapeau de paille ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, il l'avait oublié depuis plus d'une heure, sans surveillance ! Il se rua vers la cuisine et ne put que constater avec désespoir l'horrible spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. En effet, face à lui se trouvait Luffy qui le regardait avec surprise, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« -…Combien de tonnes de bouffe as-tu mangé exactement ? » demanda-t-il soudain très las.

Law arriva à sa suite et à sa vue, Luffy se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents –après avoir avalé-.

« -P'pa ! Tiens, je t'ai laissé à manger !

-Merci chapeau de paille, c'est gentil de ta part, répondit-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Bah et moi ? » demanda Kidd, se sentant exclu.

Toute la matinée, Luffy resta aux côtés de Law, rassuré et heureux que Law ait retrouvé le sourire. C'est qu'il pouvait se montrer très attachant, ce gamin. Et puis, ses réactions étaient stupides mais toujours inattendues, et cela le faisait rire. Il le faisait rire d'un rire cristallin que Kidd ne parvenait pas à lui arracher depuis des mois, et ce malgré ses efforts désespérés. Oh, bien sûr qu'il était heureux de le voir plein de vie, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait pas une légère pointe de déception. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il croyait être la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et voilà que Luffy débarquait et lui volait sa place. C'était impardonnable. Le brun était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'intolérance de ses propos, il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était pas sa faute, il était comme ça, et puis d'abord zut. Law lui lança regard surpris. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul maintenant. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche et tourna la tête vers chapeau de paille, qui réclamait son attention.

« -Hé, hé, vous voulez pas me montrer comment vous faites pour vous battre ?

-Peuh ! Et pour quoi faire ? Tu sais pas te battre de toute façon, lui rétorqua Kidd.

-C'est même pas vrai, j'ai un super coup de poing, regarde ! »

Aussitôt, Luffy allongea son bras et envoya son poing de toutes ses forces vers le visage de Kidd, qui esquiva sans difficulté. Le problème c'est que le garçon avait mis trop de force dans son attaque. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter son bras et fut bien vite emporté par son élan pour finir par passer par-dessus bord. Law posa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Mais quel imbécile… Etait-il censé en rire ou en être désolé ? De son côté, Kidd fixait toujours l'endroit où il avait disparu en se demandant à quoi il jouait. Le brun se rapprocha lentement de la rambarde et entreprit de repêcher Luffy. Il ne savait pas s'il ne devait pas plutôt le laisser se noyer au vu de sa propre stupidité.

« -Ah ouais, très fort, en effet… se moqua le roux tandis que Luffy recrachait de l'eau de mer.

-Tu vas voir ! »

Ne tenant pas compte de sa précédente expérience, Luffy lança son bras… mais ce dernier se coinça entre les barreaux de la rambarde et il se retrouva de nouveau propulsé par-dessus bord. Toujours coincé, il revint vers le navire.

« -Je le sens pas, là… marmonna Kidd.

Et en effet, chapeau de paille fut catapulté vers Kidd qui plongea au sol tandis que Luffy s'encastrait dans le mur.

« -Tu devrais arrêter, chapeau de paille. Tu pourrais- » commença Law avant de s'interrompre.

Il avait oublié que le bras du plus jeune était toujours coincé, et qu'il finirait bien par se décoincer un jour. Et ce fut juste à ce moment à qu'il décida de le faire, frappant Law de plein fouet et le faisant chuter.

« -…blesser quelqu'un… » finit-il en soupirant.

La poisse. Law avait définitivement la poisse. Et forcément, où fallait-il qu'il se fasse frapper ? A son œil gauche. La poisse je vous dis. Il porta une main à son œil et se releva.

« -Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fais mal ? demanda Luffy, inquiet.

-Il faudrait que tu t'entraines encore au moins dix ans pour pouvoir me faire mal, gamin. » dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Il avait quelque peu menti à Luffy. En fait, il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Une fois hors de vue des deux autres crétins, il se permit une grimace de douleur. Mais qu'avait fait son œil pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il soupira d'agacement. Quelle foutue journée de merde… Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer sans attendre. Kidd, bien sûr.

« -Kidd. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Tu sais très bien ce que je suis venu faire là. J'ai vu où tu t'étais pris le coup, lui dit-il doucement.

-Et ? T'ai-je demandé quoique ce soit ?

-Non, mais-

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Il savait qu'il était d'une sévérité disproportionnée par rapport à la situation, mais il était énervé et il ne supportait plus le comportement du rouquin. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de s'inquiéter deux minutes ? Il n' était pas en sucre, merde ! Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires.

« -Oh, désolé, je pensais que lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, on prenait soin de lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une connerie pareille.

-Dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas dû te sortir des griffes du noble, comme tu ne me l'avais pas demandé. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser t'emmener avec lui pour qu'il puisse faire de toi ce qu'il veut pendant encore quelques années, voir jusqu'à ta mort. Je suppose que tu aurais aimé ça, puisque tu ne m'as pas demandé de l'en empêcher ! C'est bien comme ça que ça marche pour toi, non ? » finit par exploser Kidd.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. L'unique œil de Law était fixé sur lui, son regard haineux. Il était furieux, et s'il n'était pas encore un minimum attaché à lui, il l'aurait tué sur le champ. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il était allé beaucoup trop loin, et même s'il était sur les nerfs à cause de Luffy, ce n'était pas une raison.

« -Law, je- »

Il n'eut pas le tems de finir sa phrase qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue. Le brun venait de… le gifler ? Sérieusement ? Law fit claquer la porte et sortit. Trop, c'est trop.

« -Hé, tu vas où ?

-Je pars.

-Quoi ? Tu pars ? Mais où ? »

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Je vais me jeter dans la mer. A ton avis, imbécile ? Je retourne sur mon sous-marin !

-Attends ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Toi, une pensée ? Laisse-moi rire, lui dit-il, sarcastique.

-Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, retourne-y, je m'en fous, mais ne viens pas me supplier de te sauver si tu te fais avoir.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Pas autant que toi.

Il dépassait vraiment les bornes, cette fois. Furieux, le brun fit volte face et laissa sa colère exploser, tremblant de rage.

« -Je ne- !

-Arrêtez ! »

Deux regards meurtriers se posèrent sur la frêle silhouette de l'enfant qui s'était interposé.

« -Va-t-en chapeau de paille, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Fous le camp. »

Luffy était effrayé par les deux adultes, mais peu importe, il ne les laisserait pas s'entre-déchirer. II rassembla son courage et décida d'ignorer les protestations de ses deux parents de substitution.

«- Non, vous pouvez pas vous disputer comme ça. Vous vous aimez, non ? Alors vous pouvez pas ! Vous devez rester ensemble… »

Il prit la main des deux amants et les lièrent l'une à l'autre.

« -… comme ça. »

C'est vrai, il avait raison le gamin. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ainsi ? Il avait dit tant de choses qu'il regrettait à présent, c'était stupide. Hésitant, Kidd resserra un peu plus la main et releva les yeux désolé vers le visage fermé de sa moitié. Ignorant sa fierté, il s'excusa.

« -Pardon. »

Law arbora un air gêné et dégagea sa main.

« -Tout ne se résout pas par des excuses, Kidd. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit se réfugier dans leur chambre commune. Dépité, Kidd le regarda s'éloigner peu à peu, ne trouvant un peu de réconfort que dans la décision de Law de rester à bord du navire. Et il le devait à Luffy. Il porta son regard au brun qui gardait la tête baissée, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à les réconcilier. Le roux soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur le chapeau de paille avant de lui aussi s'en aller. C'était sa manière de dire « merci ».

Il ne revit pas Law de la journée. Il devrait vraiment être en colère après lui. Remarque, il avait raison, mais lui-même s'était excusé, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Pour lui, demander pardon signifiait outrepasser son orgueil, ce qui était extrêmement rare et lui coutait beaucoup. Que pouvait-il faire ? Le soir venu, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, indécis. Nul doute que Law s'y trouvait. Il leva une main, prêt à frapper à la porte, mais se ravisa. C'était tout de même sa chambre, il pouvait y aller quand bon lui semblait, non ? Il allait entrer en trombe et bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était chez lui et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

C'était l'idée.

En réalité, il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa timidement sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette élancée de son amant allongé dos à lui sur le lit, un corps d'enfant pelotonné contre son torse. A cette vue, Kidd sentit une pointe d'agacement, mais l'étouffa rapidement. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et s'assit sur le lit. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Hésitant, il leva une main vers son épaule.

« -Ne me touche pas. » déclara Law sans ouvrir les yeux.

Kidd s'arrêta et abaissa sa main. Triste, il s'allongea et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner.

_To be continued…_

_et voilà! Les ennuis commencent... mwahaha... alors, la nouvelle : je pars en vacances! ...intéressant, dites-vous, mais en fait oui! parce que je pars samedi matin et je n'aurais pas internet avant mon retour, donc ça veut dire quoi concrètement? Ca veut tout simplement dire que vous aurez le chapitre 04, intitulé "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Law vs. Kidd" (j'aime le titre...) non pas le lundi 06 mai, mais le vendredi 03 mai! Elle est pas belle la vie? Non, pas vraiment, parce que vous devrez attendre encore plus longtemps pour le chapitre 05, 1 semaine et 2 jours en somme... huhuhu... bref, à vendredi ^^_


	4. chap04 - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

_hellow! Désolé, je peux toujours pas répondre aux reviews, cette fois-ci, je suis même pas chez moi pour poster ce chapitre, c'est de pire en pire ^^" Donc, merci à vous tous, je vous oublie pas =D Et quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que le début du titre était le même qu'une fanfic, à savoir "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!". Je savais bien que ça me disais quelque chose, mais j'avais oublié ^^ J'ai commencé à la lire et puis... plus d'internet. Arg! Mais le peu de ce que j'ai pu lire était vraiment bien, donc j'en profite pour faire de la pub ^^ bref,_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04 : __Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Law vs. Kidd_

Allongé tranquillement dans son lit, Kidd ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Il avait mal dormi, repensant sans cesse à sa dispute avec Law. Aujourd'hui, il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il bailla longuement et s'étira. Du moins essaya-t-il, mais quelque chose se trouvait sur son bras et l'empêchait de bouger. Le roux tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage assoupi de son amant. Le corps de ce dernier était collé contre le sien, ses mains posées contre son torse. Avec un immense sourire réjouit, Kidd se tourna sur le côté de manière à faire face à Law avant de le serrer dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de sa peluche préférée. Il plongea son nez dans sa chevelure ébène tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller et respira son odeur à plein nez, son parfum caressant délicieusement ses narines. Il mêla ensuite ses jambes aux siennes et attrapa ses mains, les caressa doucement avant de les embrasser. Comme il lui avait manqué !

Il l'enlaça le plus fort possible contre lui et tout ce qu'il obtint fut un grognement de la part de Law. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vite, Kidd posa ses lèvres sur la paupière encore close de son amant, paupière qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Pourquoi était-il collé au roux alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés pas plus tard qu'hier ? Sûrement avait-il dû se blottir inconsciemment à Kidd durant son sommeil, et sûrement ce dernier l'avait-il réveillé à force de l'embraser. Il était fatiguant. Adorable, mais fatiguant.

« -Alors, tu… bien dormi ? » demanda Kidd pour essayer de lancer la conversation.

Il voulait savoir au plus vite si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été oublié ou s'il lui en voulait encore. Law le comprit et tenta en vain de réprimer un sourire amusé.

« -Pour cette fois, c'est bon. Mais ne t'avise même pas de recommencer.

-T' inquiète, j'ai été stupide, ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, Kidd s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de fondre sur sa mâchoire et de la couvrir de baisers sous un léger rire du brun.

« -Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-T'as pas idée. »

De nouveau il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant et le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde le perdre. Il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Il sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur sa nuque et le caresser du bout des doigts. Il était tellement heureux ! Si bien qu'il embrassa Law sur le bout du nez, le faisant rougir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un Kidd tendre et câlin, il n'était absolument pas habitué. C'était plutôt perturbant mais pas désagréable. De son côté, le plus vieux avait un peu honte de penser cela mais il trouvait Law absolument mignon, avec ce rouge sur ses joues et son air embarrassé. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. A la place, il entreprit de l'embrasser mais un gargouillement les dérangea. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et tombèrent sur un Luffy qui tentait tant bien que mal de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Raté. Lui qui ne voulait pas les déranger comme la veille… Il était si soulagé de les voir de nouveau ensemble qu'il était même prêt à attendre pour pouvoir manger. Il avait choisi de les laisser tranquille. Il leur lança un sourire désolé et les deux amants se levèrent en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils commençaient quelque peu à s'habituer à cette vie en colocation avec l'enfant. Même Kidd semblait apprécier un tant soit peu Luffy il posa même sa main sur sa tête en guise de bonjour.

Malgré une certaine tension toujours présente, l'ambiance était bien plus décontractée et légère que la veille. Toutefois, le moindre problème semblait pouvoir diviser les deux amants aux yeux de l'équipage. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se disputent de la sorte, eux qui étaient auparavant si fusionnels. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la présence de Luffy. L'arrivée d'un enfant dans un couple est souvent synonyme de conflit, voir de séparation. L'un des parents consacre la majeure partie de son temps à l'enfant et l'autre se sent délaissé et devient jaloux de l'enfant. Parfois, cela passe, parfois, le couple se dissout. Enfin, ils n'en étaient pas là. Et puis, cela prenait du temps, et Luffy serait parti avant. Pour l'instant, les deux capitaines et le capitaine rétréci déjeunaient, détendus en apparence. Kidd tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation, mais il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur. Law semblait réfléchir et se montrait, contrairement à son réveil, particulièrement froid. Sauf avec Luffy. Pourquoi ? Peut-être cela lui faisait-il du bien de s'occuper de quelqu'un, qu'il se sentait important et utile mais, mais… il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de lui, plutôt… Ils sortaient ensemble, après tout, non ? Kidd avait fait tellement d'efforts pour lui, il s'était sacrifié pour lui, et pour cause, tout ce qui lui était arrivé était de son fait, m'enfin bon… Même si c'était égoïste de penser de la sorte, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était ça, l'amour, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'ils trouveraient l'équipage du chapeau de paille, le gamin dégagerait. Et tout redeviendrait normal, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il avait juste à ne pas faire de vague et tout irait bien.

C'est pourquoi il passa le reste de la journée non loin de Law et Luffy sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit, sans les déranger. Il les surveillait du coin de l'œil, on ne sait jamais. Bien que ce dernier point ait tendance à agacer le brun, il ne dit mot, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir la paix. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit ami surprotecteur, il allait bien, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul à présent, et il ne se considérait pas comme ingrat de demander un peu d'autonomie. Si quelqu'un passait son temps à le surveiller, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement libre, même s'il s'agissait de Kidd. En parlant de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il tenta vainement de réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il le vit : il se tenait debout non loin, adossé à un mur, tapant du pied nerveusement, soupirant à tout va. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ne rien faire. A bout de nerf, il soupira un peu plus fort et finit par s'en aller. De toute façon, il n'allait sûrement rien se passer. Il parcourra le navire en long, en large, et en travers. Il s'ennuyait. Soudain il décida d'aller voir Killer qui s'occupait de la navigation.

« -Killer.

-Capitaine.

-Rien à signaler ? demanda le roux.

-Rien.

-Pas de marine ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Et les conditions météorologiques ?

-Optimales.

-Donc tout va bien.

-En effet. »

Kidd se mit à marcher comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêta, scruta l'horizon, se remit à marcher et ainsi de suite. Rapidement agacé par le petit manège de son capitaine, Killer se planta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter.

« -Arête de tourner s'il-te-plait Kidd et dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Où est Trafalgar ? demanda-t-il calmement mais avec autorité.

-Il est par là-bas, répondit-il en désignant l'arrière du navire.

-Et pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? »demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter devant le haussement d'épaule et la mine boudeuse de son capitaine : « Il est avec Luffy.

-Comme d'habitude. » répondit-il en ronchonnant.

Le blond esquissa un sourire invisible. Il se demandait lequel de Luffy ou de Kidd était le plus gamin. Devinant l'amusement de son second, le roux fit la moue.

« -Quoi ?

-Rien, je n'ai rien dit. » se défendit Killer.

Kidd le toisa encore quelques secondes avec méfiance et se dégagea, faisant mine de partir.

« -Kidd, tu connais Law. Tu le connais même très bien. Tu sais que ce genre d'homme à besoin de liberté.

-Je ne l'en ai jamais privé. » affirma-t-il avec force.

Pour toute réponse, Killer haussa les épaules, ce qui lui attira un regard où se peignait à présent un léger doute. Il n'ajouta pourtant rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il l'avait averti à mi-mot des dangers qui menaçaient son couple, il ne pouvait faire plus. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, les réflexions de Kidd se portèrent sur les paroles de son second, puis sur son comportement vis-à-vis de Law. Non, jamais il n'avait entravé sa liberté, il avait toujours respecté ses choix et les avait accepté. Il n'y avait sûrement d'amant plus dévoué au monde. Même alors qu'il voulait être avec Law, il acceptait de ne pas l'être car son compagnon désirait rester avec Luffy. Il ne voulait pas s'interposer. Enfin c'était certainement faux, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il avec conscience que rester avec lui contre son gré ne leur apporterait aucun bonheur, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il s'assit sur la rambarde, une jambe pendant en dehors du navire, l'autre repliée contre son torse, et tenta de faire une rétrospective de sa vie en couple. La simple idée d'être en couple avec quelqu'un le surprenait aujourd'hui encore, et il y avait parfois où il avait du mal à le réaliser. Pourtant, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, bien qu'il ne pensait pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un de la sorte. Ces deux ans où il ne l'avait vu furent éprouvantes et l'idée même de le perdre lui était insupportable. Il était son, son… petit-ami, et il était… de lui… il était a – amoureux… A cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Lui, le terrible capitaine Kidd, était amoureux et totalement dépendant de Law, qui à la base était tout de même son ennemi. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver cela normal de sortir avec lui. Paradoxalement, l'aimer lui paraissait une évidence. Il ne laisserait personne le lui voler.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Pistache ? » demanda une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Kidd tourna la tête et baissa les yeux vers la petite tête brune coiffée d'un chapeau de paille qui le regardait de ses grands yeux innocents. Il ne le supportait pas.

« -C'est Eustass. » répondit-il par automatisme.

Et il ne laisserait surtout pas ce gamin le lui voler. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait vécu Law, lui si. Il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, lui si. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, lui si, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Qu'importe ! Il ne serait pas là pour le protéger, alors que lui, si. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

« -Dis, toi et Law, vous êtes qui l'un pour l'autre ? demanda Luffy.

-Ce qu'on est ? Je suis son petit ami, son « amoureux » si tu préfères.

-… Et moi, je suis quoi pour lui ? demanda l'enfant après une courte réflexion.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

-Parce que vous êtes amoureux, mais comme il préfère être avec moi - »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ressentit une intense douleur à la joue et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Kidd venait de le frapper. Malgré son élasticité, sa joue le faisait souffrir. Il leva ses yeux apeurés vers l'immense silhouette qui se dressait à présent de toute sa hauteur devant lui. L'air était soudainement devenu oppressant, la tension à son maximum. L'homme qui se dressait face à lui n'avait plus rien à vois avec le Kidd qu'il connaissait : il était furieux et ne semblait aspirer qu'à la destruction. Il inspirait la plus profonde terreur. Son regard brillait d'une colère sourde. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mettre son parent de substitution dans une telle rage ? Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'il veuille à ce point lui faire du mal ?

Pétrifié, l'enfant eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'homme qui voulait si ardemment le tuer faire un pas vers lui. Il était dangereux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait perdu l'esprit ou s'il avait toujours eu cette pulsion meurtrière en lui, mais une chose est sûre, il voulait le tuer. Il put lire dans son regard que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques jours ensemble qu'il serait épargné. Tout en lui lui promettait une morte violente. Luffy tremblait de tout son corps mais ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rendue difficile par l'angoisse, il ne pouvait que contempler celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième père apporter la mort et la souffrance. Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge trop nouée sous l'émotion.

Alors qu'il se pensait perdu, une ombre s'interposa.

Alerté par le bruit, Law avait accouru pour finalement découvrir avec effroi un Kidd au regard assassin. Bien que l'aura du roux lui donnait des sueurs froides, il s'interposa entre le fauve et sa proie. Kidd le regardait sans paraitre le voir. Le cerveau du brun ne cessait de lui hurler « DANGER ! », mais il ne bougea pas. Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler de sa tempe à sa mâchoire pour finalement tomber sur le sol en bois. Il déglutit difficilement. Jamais il n'avait vu Kidd dans cet état. Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'était-il passé au point qu'il en oublie son visage ? Avec l'espoir que sa voix lui parviendrait, il lui parla.

« -Arrête, Kidd. Réveil-toi ! Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? »

Il vit alors le roux lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur sa proie.

« -Dégage, Law, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix assurée.

-Je regrette, cela ne va pas être possible.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !

-Et moi je t'ai dit non ! Enfin réveil-toi ! Ce n'est que Luffy, pourquoi veux-tu le tuer ?

-Je ne le laisserais pas… Je ne le laisserais pas t'enlever à moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

Law fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'il prenait. A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il lui appartenait. Il comprit néanmoins de quoi il retournait. Encore. Et il en avait plus qu'assez.

« -Ca suffit maintenant. Arrête d'être jaloux, c'est ridicule, déclara-t-il.

-Il ne sait rien. Il ne sait rien de ces deux ans. Il n'en a même pas une idée. Il n'a pas le droit de rester avec toi. »

Le brun pâlit à vue d'œil.

« -Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté pour que tu aies pitié de moi, dit-il froidement.

-Mais c'est ma faute ! C'est ma responsabilité, _tu es_ sous ma responsabilité. C'est à moi et moi seul de te protéger et de m'occuper de toi puisqu'il avait raison : tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même. »

Law sentit à son tour la colère le submerger. Son corps bougea tout seul et son poing vint s'écraser contre la mâchoire de Kidd.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de maître, et je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur. Je n'ai pas… besoin de toi ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Kidd qui frappa Law au visage.

« -Comment oses-tu dire ça, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? hurla le roux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

-Sans moi tu serais esclave à l'heure qu'il est ! »

S'en était trop. Law envoya son pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Ils allaient en finir, ici et maintenant. Tous deux connaissaient la signification de cette attaque. Une gifle signifie l'indignation, un coup de poing c'est la volonté de blesser, et un coup de pied, c'est pour tuer.

Engageant réellement le combat, Kidd lui faucha les jambes et, une fois à terre, appuya son pied sur ses côtes, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Law attrapa sa cheville d'une main et simultanément envoya sa jambe dans le dos du roux, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et retirer son pied de son torse. Le brun roula sur lui-même et se leva d'un bond tandis que le roux reposa avec force son pied par terre.

Ils ne s'observèrent pas un instant, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Law esquiva l'attaque de Kidd et envoya son poing contre sa tempe, mais Kidd se laissa frapper pour mieux riposter. Il le frappa à son tour à la mâchoire, faisant exploser sa lèvre. Son sang se déversa dans sa bouche. Un gout métallique. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit Kidd le frapper une fois de plus, le projetant contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux sous l'impact et les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir le poing de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il réussit à l'arrêter en bandant tous les muscles de son corps, à la fois pour arrêter l'attaque et pour rester stable. Mais Kidd était trop fort, et même avec ses deux bras, il ne parvint qu'à le ralentir.

Il se baissa alors que la main du roux s'encastrait dans le bois du mur et d'un geste vif et précis, donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Kidd qui crispa sa mâchoire sous la douleur.

Sans attendre un instant, il retira sa main du mur, ce qui donna assez d'élan à son corps pour frapper le brun à l'arrière du crâne avec son autre bras.

Le visage de Law rencontra le sol avec force, l'étourdissant une demi-seconde. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, plaqua les mains à plat par terre de chaque côté de sa tête et avec un intense effort, étira ses muscles au maximum de leurs capacités, donnant assez d'impulsion pour prendre appui sur ses mains et envoyer ses pieds joints frapper Kidd en bas de la mâchoire.

Ce dernier commença à tituber sous l'impact mais reposa son pied au sol de manière à être stable et attrapa ces jambes tendues devant lui pour lancer leur propriétaire à l'autre bout du navire.

Le chirurgien atterrit lourdement quelques mètres plus loin mais se releva d'un bond.

Il sentit alors quelque chose le retenir par les bras et essaya de s'en défaire, en vain. Il en allait de même pour Kidd qui, aveuglé par la colère, utilisa son pouvoir et envoya quelque objet tranchant en direction de son ennemi. Heureusement, Killer les intercepta avant qu'ils ne rencontrent leur cible. Les deux adversaires remarquèrent alors que c'était les membres de l'équipage qui tentaient de les arrêter. Que ce soit pour Law ou pour Kidd, ils s'étaient mis à trois pour les neutraliser : un pour chaque bras et un dernier qui les retenait en passant ses bras autour de leur torse, et encore, cela suffisait à peine. Ils désiraient tous deux se libérer et en finir, mais l'équipage tint bon.

« -Arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ? s'écria Killer, qui s'était placé entre les deux combattants.

Il se tourna d'abord vers Law. Il savait pour lui avoir souvent parlé qu'à sa manière il était bien plus têtu que son propre capitaine, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait plus facile à raisonner. Il était plus réfléchit et se laissait moins porter par ses émotions.

« -Souviens-toi, Law. Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Tu voulais protéger Luffy, non ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu le protège en ce moment même ?

-Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! s'insurgea Law, ignorant le blond.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde celui que tu voulais aider ! » dit-il en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

Law jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy et s'immobilisa aussitôt. L'enfant était toujours assis à-même le sol tel qu'il l'était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait à fixer les deux adversaires avec de grands yeux horrifiés, la bouche ouverte en un cri de terreur muet. Il sortit de sa torpeur et fit glisser son regard sur celui de Law et lui suppliait en silence d'arrêter de se battre.

La colère qui brillait dans les yeux de chirurgien s'effaça et il se détendit, relâchant ses muscles maltraités, puis respira profondément. Après une légère hésitation, les trois hommes le relâchèrent. Il lança un regard glacial au roux puis posa ses yeux sur Luffy en tendant sa main vers lui.

« -Lève-toi, Luffy. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. N'ai pas peur. » dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait détendue mais était en réalité d'un calme inquiétant.

L'enfant se leva en tremblant et marcha lentement vers Law avant de lui attraper la main. Sans même un regard en arrière, Law se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement, entraînant l'enfant à sa suite.

« -On va où ?

-On part. On quitte ce navire. Hors de question d'y remettre les pieds. »

Luffy le regarda avec surprise puis tourna la tête vers le roux toujours prisonnier. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il leva timidement une main vers lui mais fut tiré en avant par Law. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et malgré qu'il ne l'aime pas, Luffy ne voulait pas quitter Kidd.

C'est à ce moment que les mots de Law parvinrent aux oreilles de Kidd et se frayèrent un chemin à travers sa colère. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer ces dernières minutes. Et de ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Law. Il se pétrifia et écarquilla les yeux. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Kidd n'esquisse le moindre geste. Puis, brusquement, il se défit de l'emprise de ses hommes et partit en direction de sa chambre, espérant que Law et Luffy n'y seraient pas. Et en effet, la pièce était vide.

Après s'être enfermé à double tour, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et posa une main sur son visage tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait merdé, et pas qu'un peu. Il venait de se battre à mort contre son petit ami, tout ça à cause d'un gamin. Il n'avait pas supporté que Luffy lui dise que Law préférait passer son temps avec lui il n'avait pas supporté de voir Law prendre la défense de l'enfant, contre lui il n'avait pas supporté que Law appelle chapeau de paille par son prénom. Il n'avait pas supporté, et il avait craqué. Et maintenant, il regrettait, comme d'habitude. Oh, bien sûr, il leur arrivait parfois de se disputer, mais jamais aussi violemment. Law avait même parlé de quitter le navire ! Kidd ferma les yeux et pesta contre lui-même, se frappant la tête contre le mur. Il était perdu. II voulait se faire pardonner mais c'était impossible, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Law était du genre rancunier. Pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et résista à l'envie de tout foutre en l'air et de s'effondrer. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait autant eu envie d'éclater en sanglot. C'est justement dans ces moments là qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le consoler, qu'il avait besoin de Law et de son sourire malicieux. Il sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux mais ne pleura pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout ceci était de son fait, alors même s'il devait finir seul et rejeté par la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, il n'avait pas le droit de verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout fait foiré, peut-être même définitivement. Il allait le perdre. Il resta un long moment prostré, le regard vitreux, perdu dans sa peine. Soudain, il se redressa et son regard brillait d'une détermination nouvelle. Il n'arriverait peut-être pas à le faire changer d'avis, mais il pouvait au moins essayer. Il était prêt à tout pour le faire revenir.

_To be continued…_

_La mise en page est vraiment à ch**r sur je trouve... mais bon, pas grave, on va pas se plaindre ^^ merci d'avoir lu et à lundi dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 05 : Doutes et débarquement; l'apparition d'un ancien ennemi. (je viens juste de trouver le titre, ayez pitié s'il vous plait...)_


	5. chap05 - Doutes et débarquement

_Hellow! Une fois n'est pas coutume, pas le temps de répondre aux reviews T_T je viens de finir de recopier ce *bip* de chapitre et j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire ahahaha, pour une fois que je les faits... Donc merci à vous tous, comme d'habitude ^^ promis lundi prochain, je réponds à toutes les reviews!_

_Enjoy ^^_

_Chapitre 05 : Doutes et débarquement, l'apparition d'un nouvel ennemi._

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du roux, Law lâcha la main de Luffy et accéléra le pas. Hésitant, Luffy s'arrêta, ne sachant trop quoi faire : devait-il continuer à le suivre, retourner voir Kidd ou peut-être les laisser tous les deux se calmer ? En conséquence, il resta là, immobile, seul, incapable de prendre une décision. Law avait déjà disparu.

Il avait continué de marcher d'un pas rapide avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle da bain et de claquer brutalement la porte. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et essaya de se calmer. Tout s'était passé trop vite, ils venaient de vivre vingt ans de mariage en deux jours. Qu'allait-il se passer, à présent ? Il avait dit qu'il allait quitter le navire, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir tout à fait envie, après réflexion... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se braquer contre Kidd et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Non, ils devaient parler, avoir une discussion, ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline disparaissait, la douleur se fit plus présente. Sa lèvre coupée enflait, il sentait sa joue chauffer et tout son visage était couvert de coupures superficielles. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, au dessus de son cœur. Une ou deux côtes devaient s'être fêlées suite au coup de pied de Kidd. Il esquissa un sourire ironique en pensant que son amant était vraiment doué pour lui faire mal au cœur.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le lavabo d'un blanc nacré. Il déplaça sa main de son cœur à son visage et lorsqu'il la retira, elle était couverte de rouge. Il saignait du nez et de la lèvre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il avait cet horrible gout métallique dans la bouche. Il fit une légère grimace de dégout et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide avant de se rincer le visage. Ah bravo, tout le lavabo était rouge, à présent. Pourquoi accordait-il de l'importance à ce ridicule petit détail ? Il ferait mieux de penser à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Ensuite il allait… il allait… eh bien, dans l'immédiat, attraper une serviette blanche elle aussi et la passer sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se projeter plus loin que dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Quoique ce soit toujours lorsqu'on doit se concentrer sur une importante décision que l'esprit vagabonde à son gré et s'attarde sur ce genre de futilités. Et qu'il occupait son esprit à faire ce genre de constatation, toute aussi dénuée d'intérêt.

Il porta son regard au tourbillon qui emportait lentement les dernières traces de son sang.

Il devait partir. Peut-être pas définitivement mais à l'heure actuelle il ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps sur ce navire, en présence de Kidd. Quand bien même sa décision était prise, il se devait encore d'appeler son équipage, que ce dernier fasse le trajet jusqu'ici, ce qui prendrait plusieurs heures. Que ferait-il entre temps ? Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser Kidd, mais il savait qu'une fois calmer, ce dernier viendrait lui présenter ses excuses et essaierait de le faire céder. Bien sûr il ne se ferait pas avoir, mais il préférait tout de même éviter tout ce petit manège. Dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à rester enfermé dans cette salle de bain. Non, c'était stupide, il devait de toute façon se rendre dans la salle commune pour appeler son sous-marin via l'escargophone. Quel était le numéro, déjà ? Son esprit était embrouillé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Il regarda l'eau disparaitre de plus en plus rapidement et repensa aux paroles du roux, elles-mêmes originaires de son deuxième « maitre » : « incapable de te débrouiller tout seul ». Ainsi c'était l'image qu'il donnait de lui ? Il refusait de croire que c'était la vérité. A l'époque, peut-être était-ce le cas, mais plus maintenant. Il avait totalement recouvré ses forces, et s'était même amélioré ! Evidemment qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'était pas faible. Il avait beau se le répéter, il savait au fond de lui qu'il restait moins fort que Kidd. Si l'équipage ne s'était pas interposé, il y avait fort à parier que Law aurait perdu. Pourtant, même s'il était faible, il refusait que quiconque le protège et ait pitié de lui. C'est à cause de ses instincts protecteurs que Kidd en était devenu possessif et jaloux. Il refusait de se laisser emprisonner par quelque prison que ce soit. Il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être autonome.

Il remarqua que du sang avait tâché son sweat. Tout en soupirant de mécontentement, il le retira et vit que son t-shirt non plus n'avait pas été épargné. Il le retira lui-aussi et se retrouva torse-nu. Toujours les mêmes cicatrices. Il les porterait toute sa vie, aussi devait-il commencer à essayer de s'y habituer. Dos à la porte, il ne la vit pas s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda une petite voix dans son dos.

Dans son... dos ? Law se figea puis se retourna lentement. Luffy pouvait _la_ voir. A peine l'enfant croisa le regard de Law qu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, qu'il n'aurait même pas dû voir ce qu'il avait vu, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement ce que c'était.

Sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, Law sentit son cœur battre à ses tympans, le rendant sourd à toute autre chose, l'hypnotisant de son rapide battement régulier. Il avait l'impression que Luffy s'éloignait de lui, qu'un gouffre invisible se creusait entre eux. Il était loin, tellement loin… Il remarqua qu'il était en apnée et prit une grande inspiration qui lui donna le vertige. Il devait se calmer.

« -Sors de là. » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Luffy le regardait, incertain.

« -J'étais - commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

-Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller, Luffy ! »

Sur ce, Law usa de ses pouvoirs pour envoyer Luffy dehors et ferma la porte. L'enfant fixa cette même porte avec déception. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Son autre parent de substitution, Kidd. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint : s'il pleurait, il allait encore se mettre en colère, et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Kidd lui lança un regard surpris et soupira d'agacement.

« -C'est bon, tu peux pleurer, lui dit-il.

-Non, j'ai pas envie. » répondit-il en essayant de jouer les durs.

Le coin gauche de la bouche de Kidd s'éleva légèrement et forma quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire. Il était venu avec en tête l'idée de faire preuve de patience et de compréhension –pour une fois- envers ce gamin. Après tout, c'était lui l'adulte et surtout, s'il parvenait à se lier d'amitié avec lui, il aurait plus de chance de se réconcilier avec Law. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'assister à la scène. Il avait entendu Law élever la voix et était arrivé juste au moment où il avait renvoyé Luffy plus ou moins violemment, ce qui l'avait pour le moins surpris.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû frapper avant. Je suis entré et j'ai vu une marque dans son dos, je lui ai demandé ce que c'était et voilà. »

Kidd poussa un léger soupire. Il comprenait mieux à présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du gamin, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de qui que ce soit sur ce navire, en fait. Ne tenant plus, Luffy laissa couler ses larmes en silence, en prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas faire de bruit pour ne pas énerver Kidd. Il enfonça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête tout en s'asseyant par terre. Il n'était peut-être qu'un gamin, mais il comprenait parfaitement que tout était de son fait. S'il n'avait pas ouvert cette fichue porte, s'il n'avait pas dit ces mots à Kidd… non, même avant ça. S'il n'était pas venu sur ce navire, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Malgré son jeune âge, il ressentait tout le poids de la culpabilité. Il aurait souhaité que Law ne le recueil pas et qu'il ait vécu tranquillement avec Kidd, même si cela signifiait sa propre tristesse et son malheur personnel. Au moins n'aurait-il pas cette responsabilité.

« -T'en fait pas, t'y peux rien. » marmonna Kidd en posant maladroitement sa main sur le chapeau de Luffy.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le roux et s'agrippa désespérément à la jambe de Kidd en pleurant à la fois de tristesse et de joie. Kidd ne lui en voulait plus ! Il était de ceux emporté par les passions les plus violentes mais les faisaient disparaitre aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il releva la tête et lui offrit un immense sourire.

« -Merci !

-L-lâche-moi… » râla-il sans grande conviction.

Il était indéniablement attachant, c'est pourquoi il l'énervait mais… il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir à long terme. Une fois que Luffy l'ait lâché et ait séché ses larmes, Kidd le poussa d'une main et alla frapper à la porte face à lui.

De son côté, Law, toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain, tentait de se calmer et de se comprendre. Ah, il venait de comprendre pourquoi tout avait dérapé. Et quelque part, il était fautif. Il avait cru qu'il avait réussi à surpasser son passer et qu'il était redevenu comme avant, mais il ne faisait que semblant. En réalité il n'avait fait que se cacher et nier ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Durant tout ce temps, il allait mal, mais ne l'avait pas remarqué. Kidd l'avait senti, instinctivement. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience, bien évidemment, il n'était pas assez intelligent, et il avait tenté d'arranger les choses en le surprotégeant. Comment pouvait-il se connaître si mal ? Ils étaient tous deux aveugles. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit en partie fautif, il ne pardonnait pas à Kidd. Il était allé trop loin.

C'est au summum de son agacement qu'il entendit des coups à la porte.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Kidd l'interpela poliment.

« -Law, laisse-moi entrer s'il-te-plait.

-Va-t-en, l'entendit-il répondre d'un ton sec.

-Ouvre cette porte ou je l'explose.

-Essaie, essaie seulement de faire une telle chose. » dit-il avec un léger rire inquiétant.

Le ton qu'avait employé Law ne l'insistait absolument pas à mettre ses paroles en actes. Il resta là, immobile, pesant le pour et le contre. Il voulait rentrer et ne pas le laisser seul, mais s'il le faisait, leur relation se dégraderait encore un peu plus, ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout en cet instant. Avec une exclamation de frustration, il s'éloigna à grande enjambée, Luffy sur les talons. A partir de ce moment, Luffy resta presque toujours avec Kidd, s'étant pris d'affection pour lui depuis les derniers évènements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law sortit et entreprit de joindre son équipage. Ce dernier, bien qu'inquiet, n'osait poser de question. Ils se contentèrent de l'avertir qu'ils arriveraient deux heures plus tard.

Ils ne se revirent que lors du départ de Law.

Silencieusement, Kidd et Luffy le regardaient monter sur la rambarde. Law leur lança un dernier regard et eut l'impression –la désagréable impression- qu'il était un père abandonnant femme et enfant dans la misère. Une légère pointe de remord se dressa face à sa détermination mais s'écroula bien vite. Il sauta sur la passerelle de son sous-marin. Il ignorait à ce stade si son départ était définitif ou provisoire. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'ignorer bien des choses. Se sentant toujours un minimum responsable de Luffy, il ordonna qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop de navire. Pour Kidd et Luffy, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Law était parti.

Le reste de la journée fut anormalement calme : pas d'éclat de voix, pas de rire heureux de Luffy, rien que le silence. Ce dernier passait son temps à regarder au loin, tentant vainement d'apercevoir le sous-marin jaune. Il devait sûrement être immergé. Au bout de plusieurs heures sans bouger, la nuit tomba sur le navire et il décida d'aller dormir, sans même manger. Mais devait-il aller dans sa chambre ou dans celle de ses par - de Kidd ? Plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas dormir seul.

Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Kidd était là, allongé, immobile, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. A l'entrée de Luffy, ses yeux dorés se posèrent calmement sur lui, puis retournèrent à la contemplation du plafond. Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il l'autorisait à entrer. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha du lit, y monta, et s'allongea à côté de Kidd, la tête contre son épaule.

« -Dis, je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Laquelle ? répondit Kidd d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

-Law… c'est sûr qu'il va revenir ?

-Evidemment qu'il va revenir.

-C'est vrai ?

-…Non.

-Ah… Et on va faire quoi s'il revient pas ?

-Tu vas retourner avec tes amis, t'inquiète pas.

-Oui mais et toi ? »

Kidd tourna la tête vers lui et l'examina. Le gamin s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était marqué en gros sur son visage. Il avait faillit le tuer, et Luffy arrivait toujours à avoir de la peine pour lui. Il était impossible ce gosse. Comment pouvait-il être aussi pur et gentil, surtout dans un monde tel que celui de la piraterie ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde en venait à l'aider, qui pouvait résister à de tels yeux compatissants ?

« -J'en sais rien, je verrais.

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que j'avais le droit de pleurer. Toi aussi tu peux.

-Non moi je ne peux pas, lui répondit-il tristement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est de ma faute, parce que je suis un pirate cruel et sans pitié, parce que je suis un adulte et toi un enfant.

-Et on peut pas pleurer quand on est adulte ?

-Pas devant un enfant. Un adulte doit être là pour consoler l'enfant, par pour l'inquiéter.

-Mais si l'enfant est déjà inquiet, autant pleurer, non ? demanda innocemment Luffy.

-Possible, mais j'en ai pas envie. Maintenant tais-toi et dors. »

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Luffy décida de garder ses questions d'enfant pour lui et de se taire. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Kidd, craignant de se faire rejeter, mais Kidd n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui-même, mais il avait plus que jamais besoin de quelqu'un avec lui, de ressentir la chaleur humaine, de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, même si c'était chapeau de paille. Et puis, il sentait bien que Luffy en avait lui-aussi besoin. Le roux culpabilisait de le voir dans cet état pitoyable. Distraitement, il caressa le bras de Luffy de manière réconfortante et finit par s'endormir.

Law se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il était allé se coucher. Sa nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de cauchemars entrecoupés de réveils brutaux. Ca avait été la première nuit qu'il passait loin de Kidd depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et la première fois qu'il faisait autant de cauchemars. Parfois il rêvait de son emprisonnement et de ses tortures, parfois que Kidd et lui s'entretuaient, et lorsqu'il se réveillait, c'était toujours le souffle court, la sueur coulant sur sa peau halée redessinant les courbes de ses muscles contractés à l'extrême. Il décida que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir et se leva. Aïe. Il ressentait même quelques courbatures. Il devait essayer de se détendre son corps était déjà dans un piteux état avec son œil caché par un bandage, son bras lacéré, sa lèvre coupée – qui avait d'ailleurs doublé de volume et prit une légère teinte violète- et ses cernes encadrant son unique œil visible de noir, sans compter quelques unes de ses côtes qui ne devaient pas être comme neuves.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, il se positionna face au miroir et s'observa, un air de défi brillant dans son œil. Premier pas pour changer : constater. Puis accepter. C'est pourquoi seul face à lui-même, il enleva son sempiternel pull jaune et noir – notant au passage qu'il s'était endormis tout habillé- puis son t-shirt. Il vit son double faire une grimace d'insatisfaction à la vue de son torse. Il garda son calme et fit rapidement l'inventaire : quelques petites cicatrices à peine visibles, aucune importance, mais il y en avait surtout une plus importante que les autres, de forme arrondie, pile la taille d'un doigt. Le jour de son évasion, lorsque son « maître » cherchait la clef subtilisée. Il se tourna légèrement et commença à apercevoir une partie d'un cercle surmonté d'un petit triangle. Il se figea puis se retourna totalement, la tête tournée au maximum afin de pouvoir contempler le bas de son dos. Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla lentement. Ca va, ce n'était pas si terrible, rien qu'une marque au fer rouge mais maintenant qu'il la voyait de ses propres yeux, il arrivait curieusement mieux à l'accepter et à faire avec. Il fit de même avec le bas –non sans une grimace lorsqu'il regarda la trace de dents au niveau de sa cuisse – avant de retirer le bandage qui entourait son crâne. Bien, il n'aurait plus qu'à le porter pendant encore quelques jours, sans plus. Il retira son bandage à son bras et alla prendre sa douche. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir un maigre petit déjeuner que Bepo vint lui annoncer qu'ils allaient accoster dans quelques heures.

« -Bepo, ça faisait longtemps, s'étonna Law avec un sourire nostalgique qui lui ressemblait si peu.

-A peine deux mois, capitaine.

-Je l'impression que cela fait bien plus longtemps. »

Soudain, sans prévenir, l'ours polaire se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras poilus. En moins d'une seconde, Law se retrouva la tête contre une agréable fourrure blanche. « C'est doux » fut la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit sur le moment.

« -Vous nous avez manqué. On ne vous en veut pas de rester avec Kidd, vous faites comme vous voulez, mais on aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles. Et alors que vous rentrez, avez l'air aussi mal en point qu'il y a deux mois. On était inquiet. Vous êtes notre capitaine, on vous a toujours suivi jusque là, et on compte bien continuer.

« -… C'est vrai, désolé. Mais je vais bien. » affirma-t-il en posant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Bepo le lâcha et le regarda lui faire un sourire franc, qui signifiait que malgré tout, il était content d'être ici, avec lui.

« -Désolé, dit Bepo comme à son habitude.

-Arrête de t'excuser.

-Vraiment désolé. »

A ces mots, Law eut un léger rire. Son équipage lui avait manqué, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il allait profiter de ces quelques heures de répit pour rester avec son équipage, les regarder, parler avec eux, prendre de leurs nouvelles, voir s'ils sont en bonne santé et s'ils ne le sont pas, tout faire pour les soigner. Comme au bon vieux temps. Et après… eh bien tout d'abord il accosterait, accompagnerait Luffy à son équipage, et repartirait. Oui mais dans son sous-marin ou sur le navire de Kidd ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de vivre avec lui. Maintenant que sa colère et sa rancœur étaient passées - en partie – il pouvait réfléchir calmement à la situation et peu importe sa manière d'envisager l'avenir, il arrivait toujours au même résultat : il ne pouvait pas revenir avec Kidd. Et même s'il revenait, rien ne changerait : Kidd serait toujours trop protecteur, Law ne le supporterait pas, craquerait, ils se bâteraient une fois de plus et ainsi de suite, sauf si personne ne les arrête, auquel cas, l'un des deux au moins… Non, il préférait ne pas y penser. Qu'il veuille rester avec le roux ou non, il ne le pouvait plus. Et c'est justement parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés.

A cette pensée Law écarquilla son œil, choqué, puis eut un rire ironique. N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle Kidd était parti il y avait de cela deux ans ? Il le lui avait reproché et voilà qu'il envisageait de faire de même. Quelle belle bande d'abrutis ils faisaient tout de même. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu perdu. A vrai dire, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un serait si compliqué.

Amoureuse... La simple pensée de ce mot lui arracha une grimace de dégout. Dit comme ça, c'était bien trop mièvre. Pourtant, c'était bien l'amour qui les liait, eux, deux hommes que tout oppose hormis leur incapacité à suivre les règles établies par une instance supérieur. Il ne voyait aucune raison objective pour que lui et Kidd s'aiment. Enfin, à ce qui parait, en amour, rien n'est jamais rationnel. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il était en ce moment bien loin de se douter que Kidd venait de penser à la même chose à peines quelques heures avant lui. Il en était là de son raisonnement lorsqu'ils accostèrent.

Law sortit et se dirigea immédiatement vers le navire de Kidd, quelques mètres plus loin. Il nota tout de même la présence d'une ville de taille relativement importante dans les terres, entouré de part et d'autre de montagnes, remparts naturels contre d'éventuels ennemis. Il ne remarqua rien de spécial quant au climat, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une île printanière. L'herbe sur la berge était verte et bien entretenue et une légère brise soufflait. Il aperçut bientôt Kidd et Luffy qui marchaient à sa rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et se lancèrent quelques regards gênés. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment réagir et attendaient que l'autre prenne la parole et fasse le premier pas.

« -Une idée d'où peut-être le navire ? demanda Law.

-Quelque part au bord du rivage. » répondit Kidd.

A cette réponse, Law haussa un sourcil, visiblement impressionné par la remarquable perspicacité du roux.

« -Cherchons. » déclara-t-il en se retournant et en commençant à marcher.

Kidd et Luffy se regardèrent et décidèrent de le suivre. A vrai dire, ils étaient inquiets quant à l'état physique et psychologique du brun. Il semblait ne pas s'être soigné et ne pas avoir dormi. Ses traits étaient tirés et son ton sec et sans appel. Ils marchèrent, encore et encore, sans rien trouver. Ils commençaient à perdre patience. Luffy, exténué par tant de marche, s'assit par terre, essoufflé. Kidd s'arrêta également.

« -On devrait faire une pause. Si ça se trouve, ils sont même pas là. »

Law s'arrêta et le regarda, sans dire un mot. Si son équipage n'était pas là, ça ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Ca voudrait dire qu'ils ont pris la direction de l'autre île accessible depuis leur précédente escale. Qui devait être à plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois de voyage. Il décida qu'il serait en effet plus sage de s'arrêter pour l'instant mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'une voix trainante s'éleva dans son dos.

« -Trouvés ! »

Les deux capitaines se mirent en garde derechef, craignant avoir reconnu cette voix si particulière. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient deviné juste. Luffy sentait bien que cet homme était dangereux, et il réalisait qu'il ne serait qu'un fardeau si combat il devait y avoir. Il alla vite se cacher derrière ses parents, Kidd à sa gauche, Law à sa droite. Cet homme… il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« -Un amiral rien que pour nous ? C'est trop d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Kizaru. » dit Law avec un ton qui se voulait détendu mais qui ne trompait personne.

Ses muscles étaient contractés jusqu'à en être presque douloureux et ses sourcils étaient inhabituellement froncés. Il en allait de même pour Kidd. Ils n'avaient pas peur de se battre contre des gens forts, mais lui, il était d'un tout autre niveau. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

« -Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. On ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez ensemble.

-On n'est pas ensemble, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Et ne me dites pas que ce petit derrière vous, c'est chapeau de paille ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien, ce qui signifiait que Kizaru avait vu juste.

« -Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas vous rendre bien gentiment.

-Plutôt crever, lui cracha Kidd.

-Dans ce as… »

Et il disparut en particules de lumière. Law ressentit quelque chose à sa gauche. Il avait perdu la vue de cet œil, mais avait gagné en reflexe et en instinct. C'est pourquoi il comprit immédiatement les intentions de Kizaru. Il écarquilla son œil valide et se retourna précipitamment.

« -Luffy ! »

C'était lui, la cible. Il ne comprit rien à ce qui se passa. Il perçut de la lumière à sa droite et vit Law se jeter sur lui, puis, plus rien.

_To be continued…_

_...Elle est bien la fin, non? Vous avez envie de me tuer, j'ai un rire machiavélique et un sourire sadique sur le visage, c'est génial! Donc, rendez-vous lundi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre qui s'intitule... euh... attendez deux secondes, faut que je trouve un titre... qui s'intitule... : Law à terre? Kidd, Law et Luffy vs. Kizaru._

_Bye bye ^^_


	6. chap06 - Law à terre?

_Hellow! Désolé pour le petit retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus ^^" (dont le film One Piece, il est trop bien =D ) Bref, comme promis, réponse aux reviews!_

_MLeCitronFou : oui, t'as deviné, je suis en effet sadique ^^ Merci pour la review =D ...euh, tu as remarqué que tu m'as laissé 2 reviews? o_o_

_lawxkid : yep, moi aussi je dois aller en cours là, je suis presque en retard ^^ je veux bien t'aider, pas de soucis, mais je ne connais pas ton pseudo par contre ^^" sinon, merci pour la review =D P.S: j'aime bien Kizaru =D_

_Voilà pour les non inscrits, pour les autres, je réponds ce soir, promis! En attendant..._

_Enjoy!_

_P.S : si vous voulez écouter une musique en même temps, je trouve que la musique de BlazBlue Imperial Code va bien pour le début ^^_

_Chapitre 06 : __Law à terre ? Kidd, Law et Luffy vs. Kizaru_

Lentement, Luffy ouvrit les yeux. Le sol était dur et quelque chose pesait contre son corps. Où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien. Il avait quelques éraflures aux bras et aux jambes qui piquaient sournoisement. Il extirpa sa tête de cette chose sur son corps et posa son regard dessus. Quoi ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait de ses yeux grands ouverts. Law ? Pourquoi était-il inconscient au dessus de lui ? Il se souvenait de tout à présent. Law s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger de l'attaque de cet homme lumière. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il s'extirpa totalement puis s'agenouilla devant lui, le secouant par les épaules tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

« -Papa, réveille-toi… Réveille-toi s'il-te-plait… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux… Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé, pardon… mais je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux… » implora-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Une ombre les recouvrit alors tous les deux. Luffy releva la tête et vit Kizaru se dresser face à lui, allant à sa rencontre. Il reporta son regard vers Law, inconscient, et afficha un air résolu avant de se relever et de courir. C'était lui qui était visé, non ? Alors s'il partait, il éloignerait également l'amiral de ses parents. Il n'avait pas regardé si Kidd était là, mais il supposait qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'occuperait de Law.

Et il avait vu juste. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Kidd, abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer, était resté figé, les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte de Law. Lorsqu'il avait vu Luffy courir, il avait pensé qu'il s'enfuyait avant de comprendre que c'était pour les sauver. Il se ressaisit. Peu importe leurs disputes, peu importe leurs différents, jamais il ne laisserait Law mourir. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et avança se main vers son épaule pour le retourner sur le dos.

« -Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » s'exclama Kizaru, à présent face à Luffy, lui barrant la route.

Kidd suspendit son geste et le regarda.

« -Sais-tu ce qui se passe lorsque la colonne vertébrale est brisée ? »

La colonne vertébrale ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Soudain, il comprit et, horrifié, écarquilla les yeux.

« -Exactement. T'es-tu déjà pris un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière au niveau des vertèbres lombaires ? Je peux te dire que tout ça a joliment craqué sous mon pied. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une petite fracture, mais et si elle s'était brisée nette en deux, et si le système nerveux avait été touché ? Pourrait-il remarcher un jour ? »

La peur se lisait dans le regard du pirate. Il aurait dû être en colère contre Kizaru, mais il ne parvenait qu'à avoir peur pour Law. Il posa alors une main tremblante sur sa joue et l'appela doucement, sans succès. Il lui tapota légèrement la joue. Toujours rien. Il entendit Luffy crier. Kizaru venait de le frapper. Même élastique, les dégâts étaient importants. L'amiral s'approcha de lui, lentement, avec assurance, mais s'arrêta lorsque Kidd se mit devant lui. Il ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à celui que Law avait voulu protéger. Ses yeux déterminés fusillaient Kizaru du regard, ses traits étaient tirés, ses muscles tendus. Il était replié sur lui-même, prêt à bondir dès que son ennemi relâcherait son attention. Il pouvait le faire il pouvait le vaincre. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Kizaru le jaugea du regard. Ce petit avait d'énormes capacités. Dans quelques années, il lui serait presque impossible de le battre. Il était certainement le plus fort de cette génération. Il devait le neutraliser maintenant, ou ce serait trop tard. Et il savait comment faire. Kidd lui avait déjà dévoilé son point faible, sans le savoir. Il plissa légèrement les yeux derrière ses lunettes et son sourire s'agrandit. Kidd sourcilla puis bondit vers lui, poignard à la main. Avec le haki, il pourrait le blesser.

Il enchaîna parades, estocades, feintes, tout ce qui changeait au final était sa fatigue qui ne cessait d'augmenter et ses reflexes qui, eux, diminuaient. Kizaru se moquait clairement de lui, esquivant sans difficulté ses attaques. Il était moins rapide que Law. Kizaru n'était pas un adversaire fait pour lui. Et pas de métal à l'horizon. Si, il y avait bien le nodachi de Law, sans plus.

Nouvelle estocade, mais cette fois, Kizaru n'esquiva pas. Il se changea en lumière et réapparut à côté de Law. Le voilà son point faible : son amant, qui était bien plus faible. Kidd leva alors sa main vers son ennemi et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour l'arrêter alors que le pied de Kizaru était à quelques centimètres du dos du brun. Kizaru disparut et réapparut dans le dos de Kidd. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner et pointa son doigt vers son épaule.

Il tira.

Kidd tomba face contre terre avec un cri étouffé. Le rayon venait de lui transpercer l'épaule. La mâchoire crispée pour s'empêcher de crier, Kidd se tenait l'épaule d'une main et ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé. Kizaru le regarda se tordre de douleur au sol. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était prêt à parier que ce pirate en était à l'origine.

« -J'ai été surpris ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire ça, quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je maîtrise bien mieux mon pouvoir que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur confondu avec une grimace de douleur.

-Je vois ça. Tu risques de devenir un sérieux problème si personne ne t'arrête. »

Sur ces mots, Kizaru saisit Kidd par le cou et le souleva à sa hauteur. Les pieds de Kidd ne touchaient plus le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme bossait pour la marine. Il était bien trop flippant, ce foutu monstre.

Il le vit lever sa main vers son visage et pointer un doigt sur son front. Une vive lumière apparut au bout du doigt. Il allait lui transpercer le crâne et lui griller le cerveau. Merde, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça !

« -Lâche-le ! »

Luffy, que tous avaient oublié, s'époumonait contre Kizaru et frappait sa jambe avec le poignard que Kidd avait laissé tombé peu avant. Quand il vit son arme traverser la jambe de sa cible sans le blesser, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre de plus bel. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière.

« -Luffy… »

Voir cet enfant se battre de ses maigres forces pour le sauver lui redonnait du courage.

Kizaru lança négligemment son pied au visage de Luffy qui vola quelques mètres avant de s'écraser au sol, inconscient, le sang coulant sur son front.

Le marine reporta son attention sur Kidd. Ce dernier eut un sourire vainqueur. Il préparait quelque chose. A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il vit du coin de l'œil un éclat. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher Kidd et de reculer. Le roux atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds. Kizaru lança un regard au nodachi planté dans un arbre à côté de lui c'était ça qu'il avait vu. Il avait décidément bien mésestimé l'actuel niveau de Kidd. Ce dernier lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard plein de défi, bien que quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage.

« -Tu m'auras pas si facilement. »

Kizaru commençait à penser qu'en effet ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ce qu'il avait prévu. Ils préparaient chacun une nouvelle attaque, leur ultime attaque elle serait dévastatrice et mettrait un terme à ce combat.

« -Room. »

Ce mot avait été dit d'une voix faible, entre deux respirations laborieuses. Pourtant, ce simple mot – et l'apparition d'une sphère bleutée tout autour d'eux- suffit à stopper net les deux combattants.

« -Law … ! » appela Kidd sans y croire.

Il tiqua soudain et s'écria :

« -Arrête, tu peux pas te lever ! Ton –

-Kizaru ! Réponds-moi. Pourquoi la marine s'attaque-t-elle à nous maintenant ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cette soudaine traque, je me trompe ? »

L'amiral eut un léger sourire. Si la puissance était le point fort de Kidd, l'intelligence était incontestablement celle de Trafalgar. Il était malin. Sûrement le plus malin de cette génération. Ils formaient un bon couple tous les deux.

« -On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, cela a un rapport avec ce que tu t'efforces de cacher dans ton dos. » susurra Kizaru.

A cette allusion, Law plissa légèrement les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, sans plus. Kidd le regard avec étonnement et une certaine admiration. Il ne pensait pas qu'il l'accepterait si bien.

Le sourire de Kizaru s'élargit. En réalité, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, si ce n'est la réaction du brun. Son silence voulait dire beaucoup.

« -Apparemment, j'ai vu juste.

-C'est vrai. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Kizaru leva un doigt devant lui, l'air très docte.

« -Procédons dans l'ordre, tu veux bien ? Il y a de cela trois mois, j'ai été chargé par des dragons célestes d'enquêter sur la mort d'un des leurs. L'assassin était nécessairement un esclave, un peu comme l'incident impliquant Fisher Tiger il y a quelques années. Mais il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'assez fort et de très malin. Par pur hasard, j'ai remarqué qu'après avoir disparu de la circulation durant un long moment, un certain pirate venait de réapparaitre. Devine qui ? »

Il pointa alors du doigt le jeune pirate face à lui.

« -Toi, Trafalgar Law. Tu as passé un an et demi au service de Dom Rodrigue. Ce sont son père, Dom Sanche, et sa sœur, Dona Urraque, qui ont exigé une enquête. Ils étaient affligés de la perte d'un membre de leur famille. »

A ces mots, Law haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

« -Attends-tu de moi que je m'émeuve de leur peine ?

-De plus, dernièrement, ajouta-t-il en ignorant la question rhétorique de Law, un autre dragon céleste a été assassiné. Dom Diègue. Quelle coïncidence ! La cause de sa mort reste à ce jour encore inconnue. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas étrangers à tout cela. Pourtant cette fois, tu es innocent. »

Il fit tourner son bras en dessinant de petits arcs de cercle avec son index et s'arrêta sur Kidd.

« -C'est toi, Eustass Kidd. Dites-moi si je me trompe. Tu as tué Dom Diègue en toute connaissance de cause.

-C'est faux. » rétorqua Kidd.

Kizaru parut surpris de cette affirmation. Niait-il avoir tué cet homme ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il vit un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage.

« -Je connaissais pas son nom. »

Voilà qui lui ressemblait plus. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se retourna vers Law avec un sourire mesquin.

« -J'ai vu le cadavre de Dom Rodrigue. Il a l'air d'avoir eu une mort assez douloureuse. Moins que celui que Eustass Kidd a tué, mais cela m'étonne de toi. Dis-moi, Trafalgar, le revois-tu parfois en rêve ? Est-ce que tu revois son visage se tordre en un affreux rictus de douleur et de terreur et la vie le quitter, parfois, quand tu fermes les yeux ? Un an et demi, c'est long. Aujourd'hui encore, tu dois être hanté par tous ces souvenirs. Tu as honte, tu ne peux même plus faire face à ton propre reflet, n'est-ce pas ? Tes cauchemars te suivront toute ta vie. Et la violence avec laquelle tu l'as assassiné, elle te fait peur. N'as-tu jamais de remords ? » siffla-t-il sournoisement à un Law qui ne pouvait qu'écouter ces vérités se déverser de la bouche de son ennemi – ennemi qui le comprenait mieux que son propre amant.

Il déglutit difficilement et sentit comme un poids sur ses frêles épaules. C'était trop lourd à porter. Beaucoup trop lourd. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir et tomber dans le piège de Kizaru. Il avait commencé à retrouver un certain équilibre, équilibre que son adversaire tentait de briser.

« -N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce Rodrigue avait du cœur. Je ne regrette rien. Ta technique ne marchera pas. »

Kizaru resta quelques instants silencieux, observant Law derrière ses lunettes. Il s'agissait véritablement d'un affrontement visuel, et Law n'abandonnerait pas.

« -De tout évidence non. Mais bon, j'aurais essayé ! Et toi, qu'en dis-tu Eustass ? Tu comptes te rendre ?

-Ha, compte là-dessus ! » répondit l'interpelé d'un ton railleur.

II avait observé avec attention la joute verbale et avait pris soin de ne surtout pas intervenir. Ce n'était pas son combat. Et puis, il en avait appris un peu plus sur Law. Dire que c'était un amiral du quartier général de la marine qui le comprenait le mieux… Kidd n'avait vraiment pas assuré en tant que petit ami. Mais il n'était pas trop tard.

Kizaru commença à faire une moue faussement ennuyé.

« -L'ennui, c'est que ta tête est désormais recherchée. »

Il sourit et fit un pas.

« -Juste… »

Un pas.

« -… ta tête. »

Law fit un pas en arrière mais se plia de douleur. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop forcé, tenir debout était au-delà de ses forces. Il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Un bruit se fit entendre. C'était Kidd qui courait. Non-pas vers lui, mais vers la rive. Kizaru s'arrêta et le regarda. Kidd se jeta à la mer. Kizaru eut une exclamation de surprise.

« -Il a préféré se jeter à la mer plutôt que de mourir de ma main ?

-Non pas du tout. Au contraire. »

Il se retourna et regarda la sourire vainqueur de Law avec méfiance.

« -Il vient de nous sauver tous les deux. »

Kizaru le regarda sans comprendre. C'était absurde ! Comment pouvait-il les sauver en se… Il vit alors Law lever une main devant lui et laisser s'échapper une expression amusée.

« -Shambles. »

Kizaru ouvrit de grands yeux et perdit son sourire. Il comprit trop tard. Une fois emporté dans sa technique, il était impossible, même pour lui, de s'en défaire. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Kizaru était plongé dans l'eau tandis que Kidd se tenait à genou devant Law, toussant et crachant de l'eau de mer. Légèrement affaiblit, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan.

« -J'ai eu peur que tu comprennes pas mon idée, avoua-t-il, essoufflé. Il est mort ?

-Il trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir. C'est un amiral, je te rappelle. »

Soudain, Law eut une grimace de douleur et étouffa une plainte, s'écroulant du même coup. Il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement que Kidd était là pour le rattraper de justesse. Il tomba dans ses bras sécurisants, la tête appuyée contre son torse nu, et souffla. Le tenant maladroitement, Kidd resserra sa prise et murmura :

« -Tu t'es bien battu.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Luffy… ? »

Kidd jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant toujours inconscient.

« -Il est sonné, mais je pense qu'il n'a rien de grave.

-On doit partir, c'et dangereux de rester. » fit-il remarquer, le souffle court.

Kidd approuvait totalement, mais il était évident que le brun ne pouvait pas marcher il commençait à perdre connaissance ; et Luffy n'était toujours pas réveillé. Avec la plus grande prudence, Kidd fit glisser Law dans son dos, faisant passer les bras de Law autours de son cou, et passa ses mains sous ses genoux. Il remarqua avec anxiété le souffle heurté du poids sur son dos et sa tête reposant mollement sur ses épaules et dodelinant au rythme de ses pas. Il devait retourner au plus vie au navire, qui était à plusieurs heures de marche alors que lui-même était blessé et qu'il devait porter deux personnes.

Il marcha vers Luffy, lâcha une des jambes de Law, attrapa Luffy par sa chemise et reposa son avant bras sous le genou de son fardeau.

Il se mit en marche, une marche longue et laborieuse, marchant le plus vite possible en sachant que l'avenir de Law était en jeu.

_To be continued…_

_Voilà ^^ Alors? Verdict? A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier (ou avant dernier) chapitre! Je ne sais pas encore si je le coupe en deux ou pas...Et il n'a pas encore de titre, désolé..._


	7. chap07 - Départ et convalescence

_Hellow! Oui, je suis en retard. Désolé. Mais sincèrement, en plus, c'était vraiment pas prémédité, mais ces deux derniers chapitres sont maudits. Je vais non-plus tout vous raconter, mais sachez que j'ai pas pu les poster avant aujourd'hui... Ces chapitres m'ont donné envie de m'arracher les cheveux... Donc! En plus, ils sont pas géniaux... Pardon T_T Alors voilà, je suis désolé... Il y a même une certaine personne qui serait morte de fatigue si j'avais posté plus tard, je pense qu'elle se reconnaitra xD Alors voilà, avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier demain. VRAIMENT demain._

_sckaners : ...Allez! Je mets fin à ton attente ^^ J'aime me faire attendre xD Non je suis sincèrement désolé, comme t'as pu le lire plus haut... Tout ceci est... comment on dit déjà? "indépendant de ma volonté". Voilà. J'aime cette expression. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va quand-même te plaire, même s'il n'est vraiment pas au niveau des précédents... Bonne lecture! P.S : j'aime faire souffrir les persos, oui, je suis sadique ^^_

_lawxkidd : et ouais, face à un ennemi commun, ils sont obligés de faire la paix ^^ J'aurais bien vu Kidd marchant vers le soleil couchant, mais avec la musique de Lucky Luke : "I'm a poor lonesome cowboy..." xD Berf! Dommage pour ton compte... Et c'est quoi ton Skyrock? ^^_

_MLeCitronFou : Héhé, n'est-ce pas? J'aime trouver ce genre de combines pour mettre un terme au combat ^^ *très fière d'elle-même* _

_Guest (invité mystère =D ) : désolé, mais en une seule partie, ça aurait été... étrange. Mais de toute façon, je poste le dernier demain ^^_

_Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir =D Vous vous rendez compte? 55 reviews pour 6 chapitres! =') Ca fait en moyenne 9, 16666667 reviews par chapitre! (merci mon portable)_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 07 : __Départ et convalescence Luffy retrouve son équipage_

« -Atchoum !

-Chut, Luffy ! chuchota quelqu'un. Tu vas le réveiller.

-Mais j'y peux rien, chuchota en retour une autre voix.

-Eh bien sors dans ce cas ! s'exclama la personne en haussant la voix.

-Mais c'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit je te signale !

-Comment ça je fais du bruit ? Sale môme, je me demande si tes cheveux aussi sont élastiques.

-Aïe Aïe Aïe, lâche-moi !

-… A quoi vous jouez ? » demanda Law.

Il venait à peine de se réveiller et Kidd et Luffy étaient déjà en train de se battre sous ses yeux. Allongé dans le lit d'une infirmerie, il avait droit à une vue sur les deux imbéciles qui se chamaillaient par dessus son lit, Kidd tirant les cheveux de Luffy d'une main et lui pinçant la joue de l'autre, et l'enfant lui tirant la langue et lui griffant le bras. Ils se lâchèrent et se précipitèrent au chevet de Law.

« -Law, tes jambes… ! s'écria Kidd.

-Elles vont bien.

-T'es sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui donna un coup de pied à la jambe.

« -Elles vont bien.

-P'pa, je suis désolé, au'ais 'as 'u ou'i a' ot' et et et… sanglota Luffy.

-Luffy, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien.

-Il s'excuse pour la dernière fois. » traduit le roux.

L'enfant hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et indiqua à Kidd qu'il devrait aussi s'excuser, ce à quoi l'adulte s'indigna, s'en suivant une nouvelle dispute entre les deux hommes. Law les observa avec amusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je vois que vous êtes devenu très proches, tous les deux. »

A ces mots, les deux se figèrent une nouvelle fois et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Peut-être avait-il pris un coup sur la tête durant le combat. En parlant du combat, Law ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir vaincu Kizaru.

« -Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Je vous ai amené sur ton sous-marin, toi et Luffy. Il y a plus de matériel médical que sur mon navire.

-Vous êtes blessé ?

-Luffy s'est pris un mauvais coup à la tête, rien de grave. Moi ça va.

-Menteur ! Tu t'es fait transpercer l'épaule ! » intervint Luffy.

Kidd le foudroya du regard, signe qu'il ne voulait pas que Law soit au courant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti. Toutefois, Law sembla quelque peu agacé par le comportement du roux. Il n'allait pas recommencer ! C'est bon, ça suffit, il n'avait pas besoin de le ménager ! Le roux capta le regard peu avenant que lui adressait son amant et dissipa immédiatement le malentendu en disant que certes, il était blessé, mais qu'il allait bien tout de même, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour lui-même.

« -Et ton œil ?demanda Kidd.

-Quoi mon œil ?

-A ton avis ? »

Law le regarda sans comprendre, puis écarquilla les yeux en remarquant soudain que son champ de vision était bien plus grand qu'auparavant. Il passa rapidement une main devant son œil, puis sur sa paupière. Incroyable, il ne sentait même plus de cicatrice ! Il voyait de nouveau normalement. Minute. S'il était guéri, cela signifiait que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés.

« -Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Un peu moins d'une semaine.

-Tant que ça ? « s'étonna Law.

Il fallait dire que son corps avait été maltraité ces derniers jours, enfin quelques jours avant qu'il ne perdre connaissance.

« -Dans combien de temps serons-nous sur la prochaine île ?

-A peu près six semaines. »

Bien, normalement, il devrait tout juste être guéri. En attendant, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, il était trop fragile et risquait de se blesser d'avantage. Encore cinq semaines à passer dans un lit. Quel cauchemar.

Heureusement pour lui, Kidd et Luffy passaient la plupart de leur temps dans sa chambre, à lui tenir compagnie. La bonne humeur de Luffy était contagieuse, tout semblait idyllique. Cependant, il y avait certains moments, pas plus qu'une poignée de secondes, où les regards des amants se croisaient, par accident, et se faisaient gênés, incertains. Ils doutaient. Comment étaient-ils censé agir l'un envers l'autre ? Et puis, décidant de remettre cette interrogation à plus tard, ils lui tournaient le dos, et détournaient le regard, tâchant d'oublier leur embarras. Luffy ne le remarquait pas, ou s'il le voyait, ne le laissait transparaitre et continuait inlassablement à sourire.

Les jours passaient petit à petit et vint bientôt le jour où ils aperçurent la terre ferme. Aucun conflit n'avait éclaté durant la traversée, et les trois pirates avaient guéri normalement et n'avaient presque pas de séquelles, rien de plus grave qu'une légère douleur à l'épaule pour Kidd et au dos pour Law. Mais tout s'était passé le mieux possible, et les incidents précédents semblaient être oubliés. Tout semblait tellement agréable que Luffy ne voulait pas partir. On lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il allait retrouver des amis, sans plus de détails. Mais lui voulait rester avec ses parents de substitution. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui ? C'est avec anxiété qu'il posa le pied sur l'île estivale dont la chaleur était presque étouffante. Une trentaine de degré sûrement. L'herbe était d'ailleurs plutôt sèche. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu uni et quelques oiseaux et cigales chantaient.

Ils marchèrent dans cette atmosphère joyeusement étouffante sur quelques kilomètres, vers l'intérieur des terres, et entrèrent dans un village de taille moyenne. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de recueillir les informations qu'ils cherchaient. D'après certains habitants, un navire avec un tournesol et un drapeau pirate avec un chapeau de paille avait accosté depuis moins d'une semaine, non loin de là. D'après la description, il s'agissait bel et bien du navire de Luffy – à ceci près qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tournesol mais d'un lion. Ils sortirent donc du village et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué.

Luffy regardait par terre, l'air soucieux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, et il n'en aurait rien eut à faire si Kidd et Law étaient restés avec lui. Doucement, il glissa sa main dans celle de Law. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise puis, en silence, resserra sa poigne, ce qui rassura l'enfant.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer et purent remarquer que les habitants ne leur avaient pas mentis.

« -Hé ho, l'équipage au chapeau de paille ! » appela Kidd.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps avant qu'une tête blonde ne se penche depuis le navire pour les voir. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, les deux adultes tiquèrent. Sanji, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre mais non, bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant et lorsqu'il vit le mini-Luffy à côté d'eux, il en laissa tomber sa cigarette – qu'il éteignit rapidement pour ne pas mettre le feu au bateau. Il appela le reste de l'équipage et descendit à leur rencontre, bien vite suivi des autres. Il préféra rester en retrait, évitant tout contact visuel. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, il aurait préféré ne jamais les revoir. C'était trop embarrassant. Les autres quant à eux restèrent plantés là, à regarder l'enfant sans trop y croire.

« -C'est… Luffy ? demanda Nami.

-Oui.

-Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama-elle e le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Bien que techniquement, je n'ai pas d'yeux… Yohoho !

-Trop classe, un squelette qui parle ! s'extasia Luffy après s'être échappé de l'étreinte de la rousse. Et un robot ?! Trop cool !

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé ? coupa Robin, suspicieuse.

-Comme ça, sans raison. » répondit Law en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques minutes puis Robin parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait et lui sourit poliment. Cet homme était un manipulateur, mais il était sincère. Il semblait porter une certaine affection pour Luffy.

« -Bon, ça y est, je peux le faire redevenir normal ? demanda une voix pas si inconnue.

-Bonney ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les chapeaux de paille ?

-Oh, elle est venue nous voir pour nous dire ce qu'il se passait et a décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Luffy.

-Ce serait dommage de perdre un aussi bon rival juste à cause de ça, expliqua-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers Luffy. Et puis, entre pirates, on doit se serrer les coudes. T'es prêt chapeau de paille ?

-Prêt pour quoi ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire peu rassurant et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Luffy adulte qui se tenait devant eux. Elle n'attendit pas de remerciements et s'en alla. Etre entouré d'autant d'ennemis potentiels ne lui plaisait pas. De son côté, Luffy resta debout dos à ses « parents », silencieux, les sourcils froncées et l'air anormalement grave. Il se remémora le temps passé avec Kidd et Law. Il se souvint de tout.

« -Vous m'avez menti, pour Ace, déclara-t-il froidement.

-C'était mon idée, Kidd n'y est pour rien. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Sur le coup, mentir lui avait paru la meilleure solution. Il n'en était plus si sûr. Au moins avait-il mis le roux hors de cause. Soudain, Luffy se retourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bah, c'est pas grave après tout ! »

Law n'en eut pas conscience mais tout son corps se détendit. Il était soulagé que Luffy ne lui en veuille pas. Tout aussi soudainement, l'expression de Luffy changea et des larmes emplirent ses yeux alors qu'il se jetait au cou de Law, ses bras et ses jambes enroulés trois fois autour de lui.

« -Pendant ces deux années où je me suis entrainé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que toi, tu as… dans ton dos… Si j'avais su… Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il.

-Luffy, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-il en essayant de tenir debout avec un Luffy enroulé autour de lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? »

Après l'avoir serré une dernière fois- manquant de l'étouffer- il obéit. Puis il se mit devant Kidd, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -…Quoi ? »

Luffy le serra comme Law et le remercia.

« -Merci, Kiss.

-C'est Kidd ! » s'écria le roux agacé.

Luffy posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Surpris, Kidd râla, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il se sentit même rougir légèrement. C'est qu'il avait fini par s'y attacher, au gamin, et le voir partir le rendait un petit peu triste – mais alors juste un peu. Il détestait les au-revoir. Luffy finit par le lâcher

« -Je vous en doit une. Dites-moi si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, fiche le camp, marmonna Kidd sans grande conviction.

«-Encore merci pour tout ! Au revoir, Law, Kill ! cria-t-il en remontant à bord.

-…C'est lui que je vais « kill » un jour… »

A cette remarque, Law eut un léger rire. Ah, ça allait lui manquer de ne plus les voir se disputer pour un rien. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ils entendirent :

« -Sanji, tu montes ?

-Vas-y Zoro, je viens dans une minute. »

Le dit Zoro resta non-loin tandis que Sanji s'approcha des deux amants.

« -Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais mieux… mais apparemment oui. Tant mieux. » dit Sanji, gêné au possible.

Kidd lui laça un regard peu amène, jaloux, tandis que Law le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis lui aussi avec gêne.

« -C'est que la dernière fois, vous n'aviez pas l'air de bien vous entendre, mais ça s'est arrangé j'ai l'impression.

-Oui, tout va bien. »

Sanji lui lança un sourire qui paraissait bien trop enjoué aux yeux possessifs de Kidd qui s'avança vers lui et le frappa sans crier gare.

« -Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… » dit-il avec satisfaction.

-Hé, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda Zoro, une main sur la garde de ses katana en avançant vers eux.

Avant que la situation ne s'aggrave, Sanji leva son bras devant Zoro, lui intimant l'ordre de se calmer. Après tout, il l'avait mérité, ce coup de poing. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il essuya un filet de sang coulant de son menton et croisa le regard du bretteur.

« -C'est bon, c'est pas grave. »

Se fiant aux paroles de son amant, Zoro se détendit et lâcha son arme. A ce geste, Sanji lui offrit un sourire chaleureux sous les yeux ébahis de Kidd. Il venait de comprendre la nature exacte de leur relation. Non mais c'est une blague, là.

« -L'enfoiré, il avait déjà un copain en plus, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Et alors ? rétorqua Zoro sur la défensive, n'appréciant que très moyennement le ton qu'il employait.

-« Et alors » ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'as même pas dit ?

-Me dire quoi ?

-Kidd, non, intervint Law.

-Oh rien, si ce n'est qu'il a faillit-

-Arrête.

- coucher avec Law. »

Un lourd silence tomba à la fin de sa phrase. Kidd savourait l'effet de sa petite annonce pendant que Law semblait essayait, en vain, de le tuer, avec pour seule arme son regard meurtrier. Le brun se sentait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là et avait espéré garder cet incident secret pour ne pas causer de tord à Sanji. Il avait omis un petit détail : son cher et tendre. De son côté, Sanji, les joues rougies, sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon, en coinça une entre ses lèvres et sortit son briquet pour l'allumer. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant d'y parvenir. Quant à Zoro, il regarda le roux avec surprise, puis le blond, et enfin le brun. Ce dernier sentit ce regard inquisiteur et lui en renvoya un incertain emplit de doute, de culpabilité et de détermination.

Comment Sanji avait-il pu se sentir attiré par ce petit gringalet à l'air sombre ? Il ne comprenait pas. Bon, c'est vrai, physiquement, il n'était pas trop mal, mais tout ce que Zoro ressentait à son égard était méfiance et rejet, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. C'était instinctif. Il regarda de nouveau Sanji et décida que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler. Il le questionnerait plus tard, dans un cadre plus intime.

« -Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ai – commença Law.

-Merci de vous être occupé de mon capitaine. On devrait y aller maintenant, Sanji. » le coupa-t-il.

L'interpelé acquiesça mollement d'un signe de tête et ils remontèrent tous deux à bord sous le regard inquiet de Law. Il espérait ne pas avoir brisé un couple. Toutefois, la faute en revenait beaucoup à Kidd. Son regard se fit dur et il planta ses prunelles grises semblables à un orage dans celle or en fusion de Kidd. Si seulement ses yeux étaient des poignards, Kidd ne serait plus qu'une passoire à l'heure qu'il est. Il se planta devant lui et, relevant la tête pour pouvoir le voir dans les yeux, siffla entre ses dents :

« -T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? »

Il resta à le regarder encore quelques instants, la mâchoire crispée tandis que Kidd semblait ne pas vouloir céder. Law eut une exclamation de dédain et parti rejoindre leur navire. Kidd lui emboita le pas sans parvenir à se défaire de son petit sourire. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait et tant pis pour Law. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se faire pardonner.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Prochain chapitre : ... non, en fait, j'ai oublié le titre... de toute façon vous verrez demain ^^ Sachez seulement qu'il va y avoir un... lemon! Je préfère prévenir, c'est mon premier vrai lemon, alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, ok? ^^' Encore désolé..._


	8. chap08 - Des retrouvailles attendues!

_Hellow! Oui, j'avais dit que je publierais hier, mais j'avais oublié que j'étais pas là de la journée ^^" Pardon... Donc! Dernier chapitre de cette fic... C'est marrant, mais comme je sais qu'il va y avoir une suite, ça fait pas pareil que d'habitude, c'est moins triste... Bref!_

_MLeCitronFou : xD Je me suis tellement amusé à trouver des surnoms pour Kidd... Oui, je voulais dire qu'il était bien, mais moins que les autres... Après, c'est peut-être juste une impression, donc je m'en remets à l'avis de mes lecteurs, c'est à vous de juger les amis! En tout cas merci ^^_

_Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, ou alerte, et tout le reste, et remerciement spécial à tous ceux ayant laissé une ou plusieurs reviews (parfois pour le même chapitre...), à savoir : MLeCitronFou; sckaners (merci de ta grande fidélité et encore désolé pour l'attente xD); Shayll; aSheepyTrip; neko-chan L (neko! ^^ ); lawxkidd (j'adore toujours autant ton pseudo); ShaunyBlackSheep; Leila-Fanfic; Kyona-sama; liim; Guest (l'invité mystère...); Nyan-Mandine, Florette; Jyanadavega; ZebreRose; Moko; Ouragan; Dark D Maeva; Layjalu et enfin ion-la-revolution. ...Je crois que vous imaginez même pas combien de temps il m'a fallut pour écrire tous vos noms... Vous êtes super nombreux =o Merci beaucoup à vous tous, et même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, je vous aime quand-même (peut-être un petit peu moins =D )_

_Et voilà le lemon! En fait, je viens de remarquer mais... c'est romantique..._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 08 : __Des retrouvailles tant attendues ! La promesse des deux amants._

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent au navire de Kidd. Sans hésiter un seul instant, Law monta sur le bateau plutôt que dans son sous-marin. Kidd le remarqua avec amusement et soulagement. Law semblait vouloir le bouder et allait pourtant chez lui. Le brun alla immédiatement se poster à l'arrière du navire et son regard se perdit au loin sur un horizon qu'il ne voyait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, semblait hésiter à prendre telle ou telle décision. Heureusement pour lui, Kidd sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le déranger et décida de le laisser seul aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu arranger les choses, il n'avait fait que les empirer, peut-être que s'il ne faisait rien, tout s'arrangerait tout seul, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et avec le départ de Luffy, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de faire face à leurs problèmes. Oh, bien sûr, il voulait se réconcilier avec Law, mais ce qu'il redoutait était le moment où il devrait lui faire face pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Parler avec son petit-ami lui paraissait bien plus périlleux que de se battre à main nue contre Kizaru. Il savait qu'il était ridicule, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La discussion n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité il avait du mal à se faire comprendre, son vocabulaire était restreint, son ton trop agressif et arrogant, sans concession, sa diction n'était pas fameuse, ses idées affreusement désordonnées… bref, le seul moyen d'expression qu'il maitrisait était le combat. Car oui, il considérait que faire l'amour était aussi une forme de combat. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Après tout, ne s'agissait-il pas de prendre le dessus sur l'autre pour gagner ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le langage parlé ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour lui. Il préférait laisser son corps parler.

Peu à peu, le temps passa et la nuit fini inévitablement par tomber. Il n'avait pas faim, aussi décida-t-il d'entrer dans sa chambre sans trop se poser de questions et de s'allonger dans son lit, sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa tête et le regard accroché au plafond. Il ne dormirait pas tant que Law ne serait pas à ses côtés. Il bailla alors à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sentait que l'attente allait être longue.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Law. Il entra et s'empressa de refermer la porte à clef. Kidd se redressa sur ses coudes. Trouvant qu'il avait l'air étrange, mais son visage était baissé de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait distinguer son expression. Intrigué, il le vit s'approcher lentement de lui et, une fois à sa hauteur, posa ses doigts sur le torse de Kidd et le poussa doucement sur le lit. Kidd se laissa faire, curieux de voir ce que comptait faire son amant. Ce dernier grimpa agilement sur le lit et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui avant de se pencher vers son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, mais non pas désagréablement, Kidd ouvrit sa bouche et laissa la langue de Law y pénétrer pour jouer avec la sienne. Les deux muscles se frôlèrent, se taquinèrent, s'enroulèrent tandis que la main tremblante de Law se posa presque timidement sur le torse du roux. Aussitôt, Kidd mit fin à cet échange non sans regret et attrapa fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il essaya de fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Law, en vain.

« -Tu trembles. » déclara –t-il.

A ces mots, le corps de Law eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

« -T'as pas à te forcer t'as pas intérêt.

-C'est pas pour ça que je tremble, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je tremble c'est parce que… je… je suis… un petit peu angoissé. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots encore plus bas, il releva quelque peu la tête, de légères rougeurs aux joues. Il était tellement gêné qu'il attrapa les pans de son chapeau et tira dessus, l'enfonçant sur sa tête. De là où il était, Kidd pouvait le voir se mordre la lèvre et resserrer ses bras et ses jambes contre son corps, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide, et cela lui plaisait, comme tout ce qui venait de lui, ou presque. Brusquement, Kidd le fit basculer et intervertit ses positions.

« -T'es sûr ? Parce qu'avec le visage que tu viens de me montrer, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. Alors si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant.

-Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

-Peu importe, tant que tu restes avec moi. » lui chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer avec amour.

Law passa ses bras autour du cou de Kidd et colla son corps au siens, comme s'il eut voulu s'y fondre. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et oublia ses craintes et ses doutes. Ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être en cet instant. Ils rompirent leur baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle. Kidd le regarda intensément puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

« -Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre mais… tu es beau, Law.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux.

-Tu l'es parce que je t'aime. »

A cette déclaration inattendue, Law ouvrit de grands yeux comme pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Remarquant la surprise dans les yeux du brun il répéta :

« -Je t'aime, Law.

-…Merci. »

Il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. Il ne pouvait que le remercier de l'aimer.

Kidd l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci, tout en laissant vagabonder ses mains sous le pull de Law, faisant sensuellement glisser ses doigts sur ses fins abdominaux jusqu'à ses pectoraux en y profitant pur lui enlever ce vêtement superflu pour qu'enfin tout son torse soit à sa vue. Il délaissa sa bouche et laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa jugulaire, de sa clavicule, en y déposant de temps à autre un léger baiser. Sa peau était douce.

Il descendit alors jusqu'à ce ses pectoraux et y mordilla son téton sous un léger soupire appréciateur de Law. Ce dernier passa une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante et l'obligea après quelques instants à remonter au niveau de sa tête. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et lui ôta sa veste. La pâleur de sa peau couplée à ses cheveux rouges l'avait toujours fasciné, tout comme regarder ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Il posa sa main un peu plus haut que son épaule et sentit justement son muscle bouger sous ses doigts alors que Kidd déplaçait sa main dans le dos de Law, ne laissant plus le moindre espace libre entre leur deux corps. Il se dépêcha d'enlever tout élément inutile, lançant les chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, de même que les chaussettes, le chapeau et les lunettes, laissant trainer pantalons et sous-vêtements au pied du lit.

Le corps entièrement nu de son amant s'offrait à lui et Kidd réalisa à quel point il était chanceux et privilégié. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes gracieusement. Le roux posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Law et lui fit remonter puis redescendre, le caressant délicieusement. Law retint un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais ne put rien faire contre son érection grandissante. Kidd en était visiblement au même point. Il le sentit alors prendre son membre tendu à pleine bouche et y donner quelques coups de langue. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il laissa s'échapper un long soupire appréciateur tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se cambrant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la bouche du roux.

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques dizaines de secondes pour que Law soit à bout.

« -Hn, Kidd… je… »

Aussitôt, Kidd le lâcha et plongea son regard dans celui de Law. Ce ne serait pas si facile, il ne le laisserait pas jouir aussi facilement. Malgré sa difficulté à réfléchir en cet instant, Law se demandait s'il devait lui en vouloir de s'être arrêté à un tel moment, ce qui relevait de la torture pure et simple, ou s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant de s'être souvenu qu'il n'aimait pas jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Il ne se posa pas ces questions plus longtemps car déjà une main experte remplaça la bouche – non pas moins experte- et entama de lents mouvements de va et vient. La fameuse bouche quant à elle vint rencontrer la sienne, empêchant d'éventuelles protestations.

Law plaqua brutalement ses mains en arrière du crâne de Kidd et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé auparavant. Il voulait plus. Il se sentait si bien ! Le roux ne se contentait pas de coucher avec lui, il lui faisait réellement l'amour. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement l'un des seuls domaines dans lequel Kidd ne se montrait pas égoïste et se montrait même des plus généreux. Un son appréciateur s'éleva de sa gorge. Peu avant qu'il ne jouisse, Kidd libéra sa bouche et ainsi l'entendit pousser un gémissement de contentement. Sa voix emplit la pièce et résonna mélodieusement aux oreilles du roux, suivit du simple bruit de respiration haletante mêlée des deux amants.

Avec un sourire amusé, Kidd porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et la lécha, récupérant le liquide blanchâtre sous le regard accusateur de Law. Il lécha ses doigts et les suça.

« -Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

-Tu sais que moi j'adore.

-Tu me – hn ! Kidd venait d'enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité du brun.

-Shhh, ne parle pas, tu pourrais te mordre la langue.

-Si tu continues ce n'est pas ma langue que je vais mordre. » dit-il, la respiration saccadée.

Kidd eut un léger rire devant la menace implicite de Law et son regard menaçant qui contrastait avec son visage exprimant excitation et plaisir exquis. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa amoureusement puis passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Law en lui chuchotant de se détendre et en le couvrant de petits baisers rassurants. Au bout d'un moment, il entra un deuxième doigt, ce qui fit grimacer Law. Bien vite, un troisième suivi et après un bref échange de regard, Kidd déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer.

Law poussa un léger gémissement à cette intrusion et se cambra de nouveau. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant qui poussa un soupire rauque. Malgré l'air frais de la nuit, Kidd était en sueur. Une goutte salée glissa de sa tempe, roula sur son menton, s'arrêta un instant, puis se décida à tomber pour rejoindre la joue rougie de Law et d'y rouler pour finir sa course sur le drap sous lui. Law remarqua rapidement qu'il en allait de même pour lui mais ne put aller plus loin dans ses observations que Kidd, respirant par à-coups, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa passionnément. Se laissant entrainer, Law posa ses longues mains sur le dos musclé du roux. A la fin de leur échange, d'un signe de tête, Law l'invita à commencer. Ne se faisant pas prier, Kidd donna un léger coup de hanche, arrachant un léger cri à Law qui se cambra, faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus son amant en lui. Au deuxième coup, Kidd trouva sa zone érogène et Law soupira de plaisir, resserrant sa prise sur son dos. Les assauts du roux se firent plus puissants et plus rapides et après un dernier coup, un gémissement plus fort que les autres parvint à ses oreilles. N'y tenant plus, et avec un profond soupire, Kidd se déversa en lui. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Essoufflé, il y eut un léger moment de flottement avant que Kidd ne se retire et se laisse tomber aux côtés de Law. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Law vint se coller à son corps, sa tête contre son torse parfait. Il y déposa également ses mains et ferma les yeux, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime. » murmura Law.

Kidd lui adressa un regard étonné puis protecteur et glissa son bras dans son dos avant de poser sa main dans le bas de ses hanches d'un mouvement possessif. Il lui embrassa le front et tira les draps –maltraités par leurs ébats- sur leur corps nu. Il glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de son dos et retraça le cercle surmonté de trois pointes. Le corps de Law se tendit momentanément, mais sans plus. Il le laissa faire sans rien dire, sans que rien même ne semble le gêner. Il était bel et bien passé outre. Il était enfin redevenu lui-même.

« -Bon retour parmi nous, Law.

-…Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Je t'attendrais toujours. Peu importe où tu es, peu importe combien de temps il me faut attendre, je t'attendrais toujours. Et je te trouverais toujours.

-Tu sais que je ne crois pas en « toujours ».

-Je sais.

-…C'est une promesse ? » se hasarda le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Kidd, de sa main libre, lui tendit son auriculaire. Law le fixa intensément, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux déterminés de Kidd, et regarda de nouveau son doigt. Puis, avec hésitation, il lui tendit le sien et se le promirent.

« -Je n'ai pas non-plus foi en les promesses.

-Non, mais tu as confiance en moi. »

Law ne répondit rien, ce qui inquiéta Kidd.

« -N'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose, se contenta de dire Law.

Mécontent, Kidd le pinça.

« -Aïe ! Oui, j'ai confiance, même si je ne le dis pas.

-Je préfère ça. Hé !

-Hmm ? »

Law releva la tête et son compagnon en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ces baisers. Il reposa mollement sa tête sur le torse de Kidd et ferma les yeux.

« -Je me sens bien, murmura-t-il.

-Endors-toi. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Law plongea dans un profond sommeil tandis que Kidd luttait contre ses paupières qui refusaient de rester ouvertes. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait rester conscient du corps chaud de Law contre le sien, du souffle qu'il ressentait sur sa peau et des légers bruits étouffés qu'il pouvait faire dans son sommeil. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et il ne le laisserait pas repartir.

_The end._

_Et voilà! C'est fini. Mais il va y avoir une suite! J'avance plutôt vite dans l'écriture, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre des années (j'espère). Sinon, une question, Law, il a quel âge vous pensez? Merci encore, et à bientôt ^^_


End file.
